A Scout's Wanderings
by Bethany89
Summary: After Galaxia, Minako realizes she is incapable of protecting Serenity. Determined to be prepared for Crystal Tokyo, Minako's working hard but hitting the books won't help her get stronger. Frustrated with the return of the Shitennou and her self perceived failure as a leader, Minako and the scouts set out on journeys in order to obtain their destiny. (Rated T for now)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic and I hope for it to be a decent length. It's mostly based off the manga but it does have a mix of anime events slipped in. I've already got the outline and everything so I plan to update at _least_ every two weeks. If it's gets close to that mark and I haven't said otherwise, please feel free to harass me. Be nice though? Alright, there is something in this chapter that mentions events for a Sailor V story line that I also have outlined and plan to do at some point, so don't be confused if something seems off. I'll explain what it is at the bottom for those who notice or are confused. Alrighty. Well...Enjoy everyone! Also please review! I love feedback! Thanks!

* * *

Sirens blared as the police car pulled over the neon green sedan that had ran the red light two blocks back. Further down the road, a small but lanky boy walked hand in hand with the frail elderly lady, who had previously been buying oranges from the rebellious bleached haired teen running his family's small market on the corner; who was helping who across the street was yet to be clear. A shriek could be heard across the street as the young woman dressed in a short checkered skirt and platform go-go boots jumped up and down waving to a plain young man looking decidedly out of breath. Their styles clashed as his jeans and tee looked more casual than the playfully edginess the girl's was clearly displaying; but to the girl who sat across the street at the shaded café could plainly see, the love passing through their eyes confirmed that they were going to be just fine. Of course she couldn't be a hundred percent, she couldn't see the red strings anymore after all, but she wasn't the Goddess of Love for nothing.

Right. She was the Goddess of Love. Rumored to be able to spot a match a mile away, sniff out shy feelings and misguided beliefs, bringing understanding love and happiness to all. She was _that _goddess. She threw back her head, downing the last of her favorite peach water with a quick gulp and a swipe of her hand against her lips. Fat lot of good being _that_ goddess did her, or her friends for that matter. Sure Usagi had Mamoru and Michiru and Haruka went hand in hand, _literally, _but what about the rest of them? Hotaru was still young, but what about Setsuna? She had seen the pain and loneliness. She had also seen the desire for a certain future king. Could she fix that if she had her original power? Rei would spit fire before she admitted she'd like a man and Ami broke out in a rash anytime she ever got a love letter, but she could see the isolation in their eyes when things got a little too sweet between the prince and princess in front of them. Could she help save them from themselves? As for Makoto, ah poor sweet Makoto, if anyone deserved love it was that girl. You couldn't bake cookies the way Makoto did and _not_ have somebody to love and hold close at night.

When it came to herself, well she already knew her destiny, even if her power was missing. She was meant to guide, never receive. What a harsh lesson _that _had been. She would still wake up, mouth ready to scream and sheets clutched tight, in memory of that night. She had tried to fight it but it wasn't long before reality set in and she knew her life was to her duty. More than being any silly guide of love though, she was meant to protect her princess, protect Usagi. That last point was exactly why she had been so damn frustrated lately. Was she really meant to protect her? It's not like she had a problem with it but then shouldn't she be a little bit more capable? A little bit more powerful? As the leader of the scouts, that included the Outers _despite_ their denials and protests, shouldn't _she_ be the strongest or at least as strong as her strongest scout? Though even if she were, it wouldn't hold a candle to Usagi's true power. Usagi was the one always saving them in the end. Not that she had a problem with her being the strongest, she was the princess after all, but _she _was supposed to protect _her, _not the other way around. So then where did that leave her? She couldn't guide love properly anymore and she couldn't even protect herself, let alone her princess. The incident with Galaxia still rubbed her raw and that had been over two years ago.

She dropped a few bills on the check, a generous tip by any standard. Having overheard the waiter describing his grandfather's medical bills to a coworker and how he was working an additional job to help him _and_ go to school, she couldn't help but want to bring hope and joy to his life. If a thousand or so dollars could help do that? Well it's not like she couldn't afford it. Working with the police, as well as the Sailor V franchise earnings she had received, had gained her a hefty wallet. Throw in a few wise investments and some part-time modeling? Again, it wasn't like she couldn't afford it. She snatched up her bags and walked off, her eyes still maintaining their sharp inventory of her surroundings despite the disinterested and bored attitude she gave off. Slowly her mind wandered back to Galaxia. Remembering how easily she had been taken down, her body just disintegrating, as if she wasn't a scout from the strongest solar system. How had the Sailor Starlights survived but she hadn't? Her feet came to a stop, ignorant of the heated glares shot her way. Something was _wrong._ Her gut was telling her this. She _was_ supposed to be stronger. Brief visions of the Silver Millennium flashed in her mind, and she felt power, more power than she could ever recall having. Then it was gone.

Her eyes went wide as she quickly glanced around her. People were still glaring at her, but nothing out of the ordinary. If she had truly contained all that power so suddenly, even for a brief moment, someone would have noticed. She shook the feeling off and continued walking. It didn't take long for her to come across the bookstore she needed. Professor Yoshiro…or was it Yahiro? It didn't really matter. Her professor had assigned an additional text, as if the first twelve wasn't enough, and wanted several chapters read by Monday. _Gods_ she couldn't wait for summer break. Majoring in law was already tough but to double major with political science thrown in the mix was killer. There was never any time to sleep or eat or relax with friends. Plus she was way behind on her favorite television shows. Still, someone had to be ready for Crystal Tokyo and she refused to fail at this. Today was a rare free day though, and she had been using it to recuperate some much needed self-time. Shopping, fine eating and book browsing—she had headed to the manga section after finding the needed textbook—it had made for a good day. She was currently debating how to end her Self Day, should she hit a movie? Though a stroll through the park with ice cream sounded good, it was a gorgeous day after all. Her eyes fell on a book in the neighboring section and narrowed as she read the title: How to Recall Your Memories. _You've got to be kidding me, _she thought grimly before stomping away. She managed only two steps before she stopped to stare back at it.

So then it had been a memory. That feeling of power had been what she felt, what she had in the past. Why hadn't she known that? Weren't all their memories restored? No of course they weren't. She couldn't recall _them_ after all and yet now she was stuck with them. For a brief moment she wondered if her fellow scouts' loves lives weren't completely doomed but she quickly dashed the idea. She would never condone sleeping with the enemy. No, no, that was wrong, _former_ enemy. Still a bad idea but that was a headache for another time. Her lip throbbed and she realized she had been biting it during her internal debate. Ignoring the book, she rushed towards checkout. Once her books were paid for, she slipped them into one of her many bags and hurried towards the local ice cream parlor, determined to enjoy the rest of her day.

It wasn't long before she was sitting on a bench racing the sun, before her double fudge chocolate ice cream could melt down the large waffle cone. The only thing that could make today better would be a dip in a pool, feeling the sun warm against her skin. That and someone to spend it with but again, she had come to terms with that. The sun continued to beat down and she could tell from the temperature that the coming summer would be a brutal one. Good thing she loved the heat. Ami would sure melt though. A large smile spread over her face as she got to the bottom of her cone, she had won. She popped the last bite into her mouth as her smiled stretched. The last bite of an ice cream cone was her favorite part and she closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the bench, loving the texture and flavor combination. When she heard the soft chuckle she knew it was the end of her good day. _Damn, should have gone to the movies._

Her eyes flew open as she took him in. He was ridiculously tall with broad shoulders and a slim waist. He looked like one of those American superheroes minus the absurd bulging muscles. His long silver hair hung braided over one shoulder and his blue-grey eyes danced with laughter, as if he had caught a child doing something silly. Well, she probably had looked like a child while eating her ice cream but that was beside the point. He always had that damn look in his eyes, at least since he came back, and she couldn't figure out why. Was he mocking her? Did he think her foolish and incapable? He was the leader of Mamoru's men, so they should be equals and yet she always felt off balance around him. The strange thing though, was that only she could see it. The other girls thought he was completely emotionless, like a steel wall or some other emotionless thing. Compared to the other three, she could see why they'd think that, those guys were all over the board, but he was just subtle with his emotions not lacking. It was all in the eyes. She blinked rapidly a few times, trying to shake her thoughts off without completely exposing herself.

"Greetings Minako-san," He murmured in a deep voice, one that made her remember everything and nothing all at once.

"Keisuke-san," she gave a slight tilt of her head in an almost imperceptible nod. It was the only acknowledgement she'd allow his status as the Shitennou's leader. After all, why did a traitor need respect? No, that wasn't right. Hadn't her body been used against Sailor Moon in her fight with Galaxia? It was similar. Then again, she knew _she_ was good, what _they_ were like prior to being evil was still debatable.

"I see you're enjoying your day," Keisuke responded, "I would have thought a double major similar to mine would be slightly busier."

There it was. The subtly implied, smug suggestion that she was in some way failing compared to him. It didn't matter that perhaps she was just more capable than she looked and worked herself into a free day. Never mind that his double focused on psychology and criminal justice or that her interests when not focused on her core majors fell to similar subjects, resulting in the unpleasant circumstance of having several classes together, and that he too seemed to be seizing the afternoon. All that mattered was that she seemed lazy compared to him. Damn it. Couldn't she catch a break? Even Superman had a Fortress of Solitude.

She raised one eyebrow in a look bordering between haughty and smug, "Only if one doesn't arrange their time wisely. After all," she purred leaning back, her arms resting across the top of the bench, as her legs crossed in front, "all work and no play makes for a _very _dull day."

He frowned, "Isn't it 'makes Jack a dull boy'?"

She shrugged dropping the pose, "My name's not Jack nor am I dull. Besides, I like the way I say it better."

The corner of his mouth twitched in response, "Yes, I do believe you're right, in _every _aspect."

She tilted her head at this. If she wasn't mistaken, it almost sounded as if he, Keisuke, formerly known as Kunzite of the Dark Generals and formerly the Golden Kingdom before that, it almost sounded as if he was _flirting_ with her. There was no way that could be. She _had_ to be wrong. Then again…she remembered her encounters with the general back in her Sailor V days. After every new encounter she got the impression that he was…well…he seemed a little less _evil_ than the last. Then there was that last night in London. He had been there. Hell, he was the reason she was still alive. A blush fought to rise to her cheeks as she remembered the way he had looked at her that night. How close he had been. For a second—a very long second—she had wanted to kiss him. Alan had been completely forgotten. Then the grenade had been thrown and Kunzite was shielding her. It was then when Jadeite had shown up, pulling Kunzite into the darkness with him. After her next encounter with Kunzite, she knew what good there had been was gone. Beryl had reinforced the darkness in his heart and nothing was going to break that.

She cleared her throat. That memory had been another life, a more innocent time. "Anyways Keisuke-san, I really am all caught up and ahead of the game. The only thing I've got left before the end of the semester tests is to finish up my case readings for that paper in Takahashi's class. The language is so technical that I find myself going slower with it, but I so enjoy finding all the loopholes." She said with a sly grin.

"Oh? I can help you work through them if you like?"

Minako eyes lit up at the thought of quickly finishing her assignments without having to work her way through the jargon, but her features quickly faded to a frown. "I appreciate the offer but I can't and now I have to leave." She said as she glanced at her watch, "Sorry, but if I don't get going I'll be late meeting the girls. Bye!"

Swiping up her bags, she raced towards her apartment. If she was quick enough, she'd be able to take a quick shower before heading out again, not to mention she probably needed to feed Artemis. Meaning she'd probably have to get some groceries after her visit with the girls. Maybe she could swing by the one five blocks over and pick up a DVD while she was at it; the clerk there was really cute. In this manner Minako hurried on home, never noticing the eyes that followed after her.

* * *

He sighed outwardly as he watched her race away, her reply repeating in his head. "I can't." she had said but why? He dropped to the bench in defeat realizing the answer as he asked for it. It was because she didn't trust him. Not that he could blame her. He wouldn't have trusted her either had their positions been switched. Still, it irked him that she could play friendly so well, the other guys hadn't a clue. It was easy to tell where they stood with the other scouts. Mars was ready to burn their heads off, they were seconds away from certain death as far as Jupiter was concerned and Mercury…well Mercury was polite but distant. He shuddered. He didn't even want to think about the Outer Scouts. It was Venus though that was the most confusing. She was the friendliest of the scouts towards them. She was always laughing and joking around, always quick to share food and gossip with them. When her liege had ordered her scouts to get along with them, she had taken one deep breath and that was it. No negative comments ever flew from her mouth and she was as quick to help the men as she was her own team. The men were relieved, believing they had at least one Scout on their side but he knew better. She may have fooled everyone else, but he definitely knew better. Her heart was never in it. She followed orders to the letter but still maintained a stubborn defiance. He gave a small chuckle. They were more alike than anyone realized. He sighed once more, weary from his thoughts. At least the other girls were open with their animosity. It was better to know where one stood.

* * *

Okay everyone, let me just point out if you hadn't notice, that Kunzite was _not_ originally in London. In my future Sailor V fic he will be, but that has very little effect on the here and now. I just didn't want to come out with the prequel later and have it be confusing in relation to this story. (In the Sailor V fic, it will be from after the end of the Sailor V manga to when she meets up with the other girls, thus I added in the anime details of going to London). 

So I hope you enjoyed the start of my story and I look forward to what everyone thinks! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Just want to give a quick thanks to **LoveInTheBattleField, luckyduck8801, ** **Bin82501 **and** moonie **for the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter!

* * *

Artemis watched with concern as the grateful blonde sunk into the soft cushions of her couch, her arms strewn across her face. She looked awful. Like being a dummy for a sumo wrestler while trying to put out a kitchen fire awful.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked heedful of her current state. He nodded in understanding when she only replied with a groan.

She was so tired. She had never felt this tired before. Not even after staying up three days straight studying for college entrance exams nor when she first became Sailor V, battling all alone. And she still had to go to the grocery store. Could her life get any worse?

"Hey Art?" she mumbled from under her arm.

"Yes Minako?"

"How does anchovy pizza sound?"

Artemis blinked a few times before giving a slight chuckle. "I'll go order some now. I take it anchovies for me, cheese lovers, bread sticks and extra dipping sauce for you?"

"Don't forget the 2-liter coke." She grunted.

"Yes ma'am!" He replied in as soldier like a voice he could manage, his paw held in a salute, earning a chuckle from his weary ward. He padded over to her open laptop, extending his claws so he could type the letters easier. It wasn't difficult, but he hated to type long things. Luckily Minako's information was all saved so all he had to do was select the items. It wasn't long before they were leaning back, satisfied expressions on both of their faces.

"Sooo," he drawled out. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He frowned when she just continued to nibble on the end of a breadstick completely dazed. "Minako?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She sighed. Gods it had been a long day. "Well you know I have the weekly meeting and training session with the girls right?"

"They did this to you?" He asked alarmed. What the hell had happened?

"Do you want to hear the story?" she demanded.

"Yes, but Mi—"

"Look, I handled it ok?" Minako gave a smug smile; at least she could still take down the Inner Scouts. She sighed once more rubbing her face in her hands. "It all started after running into Kunzite—"

"Wait. You ran into Kunzite?" Minako shot an annoyed glare at him causing his shoulders to slump in response. "Sorry." He grumbled along with something that sounded like 'no good bastard.' She chose to ignore it.

"Hmph. Well, where was I? Right. It all started after I ran into Kunzite…"

_Sailor Venus Sailor Venus Sailor Venus Sailor Venus Sailor Venus_

She had been late. Granted, through no fault of her own. After taking a quick shower and slipping on a simple blue summer dress, Minako had been on course to arrive fifteen minutes early. She had wanted the extra time to talk to Rei privately about her earlier concerns. If she could recall _all_ of her memories, then maybe she would be able to reach that level of strength she had felt. It was these thoughts that occupied her as she continued her way to Rei's. Then she heard the screams.

Instantly she was in and out of the closest alleyway, then soaring across building tops as Sailor Venus. It hadn't taken her long to spot the trouble, a pair of thugs was holding up a middle age couple. The man lay crumpled on the ground, blood leaking from behind his head. His wife looked ready to join him. She hadn't stopped screaming and the lack of oxygen seemed to finally be taking effect. Dropping down silently from behind them, she made short work of the villains by clunking their heads together.

After assuring the woman she was the good guy, she bent down to check on her husband. Ami was the medical expert but she had learned a few basics running with cops back as Sailor V. From what she could tell, the crooks had bashed his head with the butt of the gun leaving a gash. He'd probably have a hell of a headache when he woke up, but he'd be fine otherwise. It was then that she discovered a third crook, most likely the lookout, as his makeshift bat connected with her head sending her flying against the wall.

"Damn it." She mumbled as she wearily pushed herself off the ground, "I'm gonna have a killer headache now. "

She looked around; her surroundings were empty except for the once again screaming woman and her husband. Venus allowed herself one more choice curse word before jumping to the roof. Up high, she spotted the bad guys in seconds and sent her chain flying out to trip and tangle between their legs knocking them to the ground. Rounding them together quickly, this time she made sure they were tied up. _Basic one-oh-one Venus. _She thought grimly.

It wasn't long before the cops showed up and then she was once more ducking into an alleyway. She hadn't come straight out though. Being sent flying into a brick wall, Minako's hair was a mess and she was having trouble taming it with the mini brush she kept in her purse. It took another 10 minutes and a few more curses before she was finally on her way again. By the point she had actually arrived, Rei was furious.

"Where the hell have you been? Even Usagi got here before you." Rei's eyes flared dangerously, she had better things to do, like organizing the inventory or preparing for her finals, than waiting around all day.

"Relax Rei. I got tied up for a bit on my way here." She replied with a pleasant smile. "I came across a couple getting mugged and lost track of the time. Don't worry though, because Sailor Venus was there to save the day!" she finished her speech with her standard V fingered victory pose and a wink.

"Oh. Sorry." Rei blushed before looking at her curiously. "It took you that long to handle a mugging?"

"Uh, well, you know." She stammered as she remembered how long it took to brush her hair, "The man was knocked out and I had to calm the screaming woman down. Anyways, how was everyone's week? Is there anything to report?"

The raven hair woman frowned; she sensed Minako wasn't quite telling the truth but let it slide. At least she was finally here now.

"Nothin' out of the ordinary on my end," Makoto announced, "though I have noticed an increase of men showing up outside my cooking class." She observed, her finger tapping her chin softly. Minako and Usagi gave each other sly grins. Maybe one of those boys would be worthy of their friend.

"I've noticed a similar problem." Ami added looking completely affronted. "More and more seem to show up at the library I frequent after class. It's getting nearly impossible to study with all the noise they make. I'll have to change my study location at this rate." She frowned, "It was such a nice library too." At Ami's statement, Minako again turned to Usagi, this time with one eyebrow raised in question. Usagi, eyes wide, shook her head. Minako turned to Rei.

"Rei, have you noticed anything of the sort?"

"You mean more boys? Not really. There have always been lots of guys who hang around here." She stated, her hand flipping back her hair. It was true Rei had always been a beauty with her long dark locks and pale skin, if there was an increase of boys, would she notice? Probably not Minako decided. Still that didn't mean there couldn't have been an increase.

Had there been more guys around her? Minako frowned; she couldn't really recall if there had been an increase around her. After the incident with Galaxia and Chaos, she had pretty much focused on improving her studies and working out drilling maneuvers to improve her and the scouts. Boys only hit her radar when mixed among everyone else as potential threats or innocents to protect, not potential love interests. This thought only made her frown harder.

"I suppose I haven't really noticed anything either. Maybe you two are just getting popular." She gave them a grin that spread from ear to ear causing Ami to splutter in the negative and Makoto to take on a hopeful blush.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to look at Usagi who was furiously pressing down on the table in an attempt to look intimidating. At their blank stares she continued.

"Why aren't you asking if there has been an increase of guys around me?" she demanded pointing at herself. Obviously she had some appeal; she had a boyfriend after all!

"Usagi," Minako murmured in her most loving tone, "it's not that I don't think you can get a guy. It's just you're so dedicated to Mamoru, that you probably wouldn't notice if there were more men around. Remember the guy at the movies or the waiter last week?" she absolutely refused to mention a certain Sailor Starlight. Mamoru was still furious over him…or was it her…what were they again? "You're completely oblivious because you already have a great guy."

"Yeah, Mamo-chan is really great," Usagi sighed dreamily. "Which reminds me, if there's nothing urgent, can I skip practice this week? Mamoru got us tickets to a show tonight." Her face was beaming with excitement.

Rei sighed as she propped her head against her hand, "Figures." She complained, though a small smile graced her face.

"How are your studies going? Is there anything you need help with?" Ami questioned.

"No, Mamo-chan has been making me study every night," Usagi said with a pout, "so it's not too bad. Thank god college is easier than high school."

"I know, right? Can you imagine if our colleges were like America's? We'd never sleep." retorted Makoto.

"It's because we have a stronger base education that Japanese colleges can afford to ease up _slightly_." Ami noted, clearly irritated. She couldn't let them get the wrong idea that college was easy. Who knows what would happen then.

Makoto shrugged, "Either way, I'm glad for it. We still on for our lesson tomorrow Usagi?"

"Yes!"

"Has she really gotten any better?" Rei asked. Minako eyed the tall brunette as well. Rei wasn't the only one who wanted to know.

"Of course I have! You'll be blown away by how good I've gotten." Usagi assured them.

Now all eyes were on Makoto.

"It's true, she's gotten pretty good. It doesn't always come out pretty but it's always taste good."  
At this all the girls uttered their astonishment. Only last year she had caught her kitchen on fire, which they were kind enough to remind her of. They teased her about it for a little longer, while insisting she was responsible for baking cookies for the next meeting to which she promised she would, before finally sending her on her way.

"See you bright and early for our run!" Minako shouted at her shrinking form.

"'Kay!"

She turned towards the other girls with a devilish grin. "Shall we get this show up and going then?"

"It's on the road!" they groaned.

_Sailor Venus Sailor Venus Sailor Venus Sailor Venus Sailor Venus_

"Minako, as much as I love hearing what all the girls are up to…that doesn't explain why you look like something the cat dragged in." Artemis complained. They both paused at his choice of words before he added, "It's not like Ami's and Makoto's fans showed up and did this to you."

"Like they could!" she huffed, "And I was getting to it. I was explaining why Usagi wasn't there."

"All you had to do was say she was on a date." He countered; earning him a pillow chucked his way.

"I'm telling a story Artemis. Now do you want to hear it or not?"

"Yes, yes. Please continue."

She finished off another slice of pizza and emptied her glass before she spoke again. "Right, well. So Usagi had left and we had headed off to practice…"

_Sailor Venus Sailor Venus Sailor Venus Sailor Venus Sailor Venus_

There practice place was out of the city, up in the mountains near a small clearing with a lake. She had chosen the location due to its diverse settings. They could train in water, amongst the trees or even over rocks. Villains wouldn't always attack in open areas after all…at least the smart ones wouldn't. Plus the area was remote and there were few who could reach the area safely without Sailor abilities, as it was tucked in a large crevice on the side of the mountain.

They had worked on combo attacks for a while. Working on the ways their powers could combine with each other and be used most effectively. Next they had worked on long distance attacks, making sure their aims were still up to par. To give them a break, she had worked them through recon strategies, and tested them on their hearing by blindfolding them one at a time. It was during the hand-to-hand combat when all the trouble started.

Venus had had Jupiter pair up with Mercury. While Jupiter was the strongest and very good at martial arts, Mercury was fast and clever. They would often face off against each other, though she made sure to switch it up often. Couldn't have them get too familiar with each other's fighting, though it couldn't be helped in the end.

With them teamed up, that left Mars to her. Their abilities and techniques being closely matched, they often used the time to catch up with one another. Venus loved to save the juicier gossip for these fights; distractions were fair game after all.

"So how are classes? I thought you'd be walking around like a zombie with that workload." Mars chuckled as she flipped backwards to avoid Venus's incoming kick.

"I'm managing. Luckily the break is soon so I'll be able to officially breathe again after the finals but I managed to work myself a free day today." Their fists collided and both jumped back to circle each other.

"Oh? What did you do all day then?"

"The usual," she said while ducking, "shopping, eating etc. It was going great until I ran into Kunzite."

"WHAT?" Mars screamed so frighteningly that Venus paused; giving Mars time to land the kick that had already been in motion. Venus twisted around to blast the tree she was flying towards, preventing their collision, before hitting the ground in a tumble. She picked herself up, dusting herself off as she headed back towards Mars.

"Would you mind not screaming? I still have a bit of a headache."

"What do you mean you 'ran into Kunzite,'" Mars demanded.

"I mean exactly that. I ran into him…or more like he into me. I was enjoying my ice cream in the park when he came across me. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? Are you kidding me? Did you forget the guy tried to kill all of us?" she shrieked.

"Ow, Rei, remember? The screaming?" she whined as she rubbed her temples.

"You like him."

Venus' head snapped up. "What?"

"You heard me." Mars hissed, "You like him, and the others. That's why you're so nice to them."

"Is that true?" Jupiter shouted. Apparently she and Mercury had noticed their…conversation.

She eyed them wearily, "Did you both forget that we were _ordered_ to get along with them?"

"You're a little _too_ friendly with them." Mars countered.

"Yeah, even Ami keeps her distance." Jupiter added.

Venus turned to Mercury, "Ami?"

"Oh no, I don't want to get involved in this. If you're comfortable trusting them that's your business." She uttered hastily.

Venus nodded glad to have her remain neutral, though she hadn't missed the implication in her words. Fighting against two was bad enough. "So what's this about? You think I'm too _nice_ to them?" she huffed, clearly irritated.

"Or you're foolish and naïve. Either way, it means you're soft." Mars seethed.

"Maybe she's just weak for a pretty face," Jupiter stated cockily. She stood arms crossed, her weight shifted to one leg. Mars inched closer.

Venus' eyes turned to steel at their words. "Really Jupiter?" her voice was bitter as she arched her brows in disbelief. "And you Mars" she spat, "are the truly foolish one if you think I've gone soft."

"Prove it."

Venus stretched her arms for a long moment, her head twisting to stretch her neck as well, before shifting into a fighting stance. "With pleasure," she murmured.

During their normal bouts, Venus refused to use the intent to kill mindset while fighting. They were there to train, not beat the crap out of each other. Now that she was up against two pissed off Scouts though, she was going to have to fight a little more seriously. She wouldn't use her powers, but she wasn't going to wait for them to use theirs. As their fists flew at each other, she slowly backed her way towards the woods, knowing as a gymnast that the trees would aid her.

Jupiter moved to use a double kick which she deftly dodge as she jumped and swung herself on to a branch. Jupiter was quick to join her and leaped forward intent on landing a hit, but Venus grabbed her arm, using the momentum to throw her against a nearby tree. Venus' eyes darted the area, Mars was missing. Where was she?

She heard the snap and dodged just as Mars' fist hit the space where her head had been. Her elbow flew back, hitting directly in Mars' solar plexus. Then Jupiter was there, aiming for another kick. Venus jumped to the side as Jupiter hit a bent over Mars, sending both stumbling to the ground.

Worried that they had been seriously hurt, Venus jumped down to check on them. It was then that Mars' and Jupiter's combo attack hit her, sending her flying down a rocky hill. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth as she lifted herself up. "So they're gonna play it that way eh?"

Furious that they had used their powers, she still refused to do the same. That wouldn't stop her from teaching them a lesson for using theirs though. Cleaning herself off a little, she started to get an idea. She'd have to be careful though, their last attack had hit her pretty hard and she didn't think she could take another. Swiftly she moved, jumping back in front of them.

"Is that seriously all you've got?" she taunted, "even if you hit me with your full power, you wouldn't be able to beat me." She raised one eyebrow haughtily, "I'm the leader after all. I'm better than you."

"In your dreams," Mars cried.

"We'll see about that," Jupiter roared.

Both fired attacks that decimated the tree behind where Venus had been standing. Like hell she would stay still for that. Pleased they were taking the bait, she led them around, running this way and that, Mars and Jupiter vainly trying to hit her. When she managed to get far enough ahead of them, Venus swung around and sent out her energy in a blinding flash.

Mars and Jupiter stumbled out of the bushes and Venus moved to stand between them, brushing their arms slightly. They felt her energy signature, and though still blinded, lashed out with furious attacks hitting each other in place of Venus. Cries of pain died on their lips as they crumbled to the ground.

Mercury chose that moment to appear. "I, um, I" she stuttered, unsure of what to do after seeing her friends attack each other so seriously.

Venus patted her shoulder, "Take care of them."

"Yes." Her fingers flew across her computer and she pulled out the medical kit from their space pocket.

"Will you need any extra energy to speed up the healing process?"

Mercury frowned, it would be helpful yes, but she could hardly ask that of Venus, who looked ready to collapse as well.

"Just take it Ami." She muttered wearily as she stuck out her hand.

Mercury hesitated before nodding and taking the extended hand. With that little boost, both Jupiter and Mars regained consciousness and Mercury helped them sit up against the large roots of the closest tree. Venus caught eyes with both of them, assessing their conditions, before turning away.

"You have to know I don't trust them." She whispered, "Serenity ordered us to get along, so that's what I'm doing but have you ever stopped to think about the advantages? As long as _they_ think we like them, they'll be more lax around us. If they do start up something evil, who do you think is more likely to catch them at it? Someone who they're defensive against? Or someone who they see as a friend?"

Venus turned to make eye contact with Mars, "I would have thought that at least _you_ would know me better than that." She turned away again, "I'm disappointed with each of you. That includes you Mercury." Mercury dipped her head, her ears red.

"I'm leaving. Ami, make sure they get home." With that, Venus took off running, her legs on the verge of collapsing but she couldn't and wouldn't stop until she hit the city limit. She had no idea how Ami was going to get the two home by herself, but at the moment she didn't care. She'd text one of the Outers to go help, probably Setsuna since Haruka and Michiru were out of town.

When she hit the edge of town she forced herself to keep going, knowing that as soon as she let her transformation drop, she wouldn't be capable of making it home. It wasn't until she slipped in through her window that she felt it safe to do so.

_Sailor Venus Sailor Venus Sailor Venus Sailor Venus Sailor Venus_

Artemis frowned in concern. Scouts' fighting each other was serious business. Damn those Shitennou, why did they have to come back and mess everything up? He eyed Minako knowing full well that she was probably reeling in self-loathing from having such a thing happen under her command.

"Minako," he started.

"Don't." she cut him off, eyes focused on the coffee table in front of her. "Just don't. I get it. I get why they're frustrated and what they're thinking. I just thought…I hoped that they knew me better than that." She dropped her head in her hands, "I'll talk with them individually tomorrow but they needed this."

"What do you mean?"

She bit her lip as she focused on the right words, "Multiple things really. They needed to fight. They needed to vent, to let out their frustrations. They can't do that with Usagi. She's the princess. However, they also needed to be reminded that I _am_ the leader and I'm going to start taking charge more. We need to be ready for Crystal Tokyo."

Artemis nodded in agreement as he watched her drag herself towards her shower. He was pleased Minako was starting to step up and take command; he just hoped it didn't ruin her connection with the girls in the process. It looks like he was going to have a long conversation with Luna tomorrow.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! It would have been up sooner but my husband got his tooth pulled and needs attention like an adorable but overgrown child...In any case, next chapter I plan to start showing things from the other Scouts' perspectives. Minako will still be there though! Alrighty, well, again, thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_I had some free time, so I managed to get this one out quickly. I hope you all like it. Thanks for **Bin82501, moonie **and **LoveInTheBattleField** for the reviews and thank you to all the new followers. As always I appreciate hearing back from everyone. Enjoy!_

* * *

Her alarm beeped much too soon. Why the hell had she set it so early? What day was today? '_Crap. Think Minako, think.'_ She thought grimly as her fingers blindly searched for the familiar button to snooze the clock. What happened yesterday? She remembered shopping, ice cream…Kunzite…fighting with Scouts…Scouts meant Sunday meeting…which meant today was Monday? Monday….

Minako jumped up only to fall back down, her body aching after yesterday. She'd never been hit by her own Scouts' attacks before and she never wanted to again. '_Damn,'_ she thought miserably, '_why'd I schedule a run with Usagi so early?' _

She turned and eyed the alarm clock as she considered making excuses. It's not like she hadn't exercised enough yesterday. Then again, what about Usagi? Would she still go running if Minako dropped out? "No," she groaned as she shoved her face into the pillow. "Damn it." She yelled.

_Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts_

Usagi checked her watch for the third time. It wasn't like Minako was really late. It had only been five minutes. Then again, she was so used to Minako always being there before her, that she was a little concerned about where she was. She was probably late because of what Setsuna had told her had happened last night.

On the one hand, she was happy and proud that Minako had listened to her so well. She hadn't _wanted_ to command the girls to get along with the boys. She wanted them to do that on their own. However, when Mars and Jupiter kept attacking at every moment, it left her with little choice. Why couldn't they see that the men were just as good and loyal? That they had been manipulated and tainted, just like Mamo-chan had been when Beryl had taken him? And they didn't have a problem with Mamo-chan.

On the other hand, she hated that it was because of her that they had fought. Her decision, her desire, causing the people she loved most, to seriously hurt each other. She sighed. Perhaps this just wasn't going to work out.

"Usagi!" a voiced called, causing her to look up. Her face broke into a smile upon seeing Minako. If she was up and about, perhaps it hadn't been too bad.

Minako came to an abrupt halt in front of her. "Sorry Usagi!" she yawned, "Long night you know?" she mumbled with a grin.

"I heard."

Minako's eyes caught hers sharply. "Setsuna?" Usagi nodded causing Minako to sigh and look away.

"I figured she might." Her eyes met Usagi's again, "I'm sorry," she mumbled, causing her to blink in surprise.

"For what?"

Minako looked back, just as confused. "For handling things so poorly? For being a bad leader? For—"

"Okay, okay I get it." She muttered, cutting her off. "You know, you're the only one who thinks you're a bad leader. I'm serious," she added when Minako rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm the one who ordered everyone to be friends, to ignore their feelings. You've just been acting as my supporter, though I know you still distrust them." Minako blushed in acknowledgement. "If anyone has been a bad leader, it's me." Usagi whispered.

Minako frowned, "No Usagi, you just wanted to keep the harmony. Everyone knows that."

She gave her a sad smile, "Thank you but I know it's probably impossible."

Minako pulled her friend into a hug, "Nah, it's not impossible. In fact," she chuckled, "I think things will start to improve after last night."

Usagi pulled back to look directly at her friend's face, "Do you really think so?"

This time Minako beamed at her, "I really do. Now what do you say about making today a half run and then hitting the Crown for chocolate mocha shakes?"

Usagi grinned, "It isn't even opened this early!" she laughed.

"It's a good thing we've got an in with the owner then." She winked back. "Alright, let's go!"

_ Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts_

Rei peeked in at the fire. She wanted to meditate, to get some control over her thoughts, but she didn't feel quite worthy at the moment. She felt many other things, shame and exhaustion being among the top choices. Luckily the temple hadn't really been busy thus far, so her grandfather had left her to rest. It hadn't taken long though before her restlessness overtook her.

The fire was not an option but the repetitive sweeping motion of the broom allowed her some small measure of focus. So she swept; her movements steady and gentle belying the struggle she felt within. It wasn't long before her motions had stopped all together, and she could be seen gazing out at the sky before her as she leaned on her broom.

Why had she lost control like that? Even she could tell that it was all an act for Minako. No one got over their grudges that easily, not even her. Rei sighed deeply, her cheek pressing harder against the broom handle. She should have trusted Minako, should have talked to her. She should have known better.

Her amethyst eyes spied golden locks and she belatedly realized the very friend in question was standing beside her, staring off in the same direction she had been looking. "Minako," she nodded respectively, she had assumed she would see her today.

Minako kept her eyes straight ahead as she nodded back, "Rei."

"I'm sorry," Rei whispered, "You were right. I should have known, should have trusted you, and I never, _never_ should have attacked you." She bowed her head in shame as she recalled her actions from last night. Minako remained silent.

"Minako?" she called hesitantly.

"Hmm? Oh, what was that Rei?" she yawned, stretching her tired limbs.

"Why you little…I was trying to apologize you know!" Rei snapped while Minako broke out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she gasped, one hand held in front to stop whatever blow Rei was threating to make as the other wiped a tear from her eyes, "I heard you, it's just too easy." She chuckled. Her eyes lifted to meet Rei's and she sobered up quickly.

"Don't worry about it."

Rei scowled, "What do you mean, 'don't worry about it.' Of course I'll worry, I—"

"I mean," Minako whispered, stepping closer to hold Rei's hand at level with their hearts, "you and I—more than anything—are sisters." She knocked her head against Rei's, a small smile on her face. "There's nothing to forgive."

Rei's eyes were still tight with concern, but a smile slowly started to spread to her face. "Thank you," she mumbled as she hugged Minako close. They embraced for a moment longer, before a deep gurgling noise could be heard as a scarlet blush covered Minako's face.

"Ehehe," she laughed awkwardly, while rubbing the back of her head, "I guess I'm a little hungry."

Rei chuckled softly, "Come on, I'll fix you something."

_Sailor Mars Sailor Mars Sailor Mars Sailor Mars Sailor Mars_

"So," Rei said gently, once they had both eaten, "have you seen the others yet?"

"No. It was important that I talked to you first." Rei waited for her to go on, as Minako struggled to gather her thoughts. "Do you remember everything of our past lives?" she whispered.

Rei frowned. This was definitely not what she had expected, "Well…"she started, "I thought I had but then Usagi and Mamoru swear that we knew the Shitennou in our past lives and I have no recollection of them."

Minako nodded, "Yeah, I thought the same thing. Let me ask you this then, do you feel like you're at your strongest?"

"What do you mean?" she asked bemused.

"I mean, as a Scout, do you feel like we're the strongest we'll ever be? Do you," she inquired eagerly, "do you ever catch yourself recalling something that you should be able to do but then realize you can't."

Rei was even more confused. In what ways could her powers grow? She was already more spiritual than her peers and even the fire would react to her when her emotions were high. "What have you felt you can no longer do?"

Minako sighed, she hadn't really wanted to mention this, especially given Rei's feelings on men, but it was the easiest one to express. "Well, for one thing I know I used to be able to see the red strings of fate, and" she added hastily when she saw Rei roll her eyes, "yesterday when I was walking, something like a memory overcame me and I felt a surge of power I've never felt in this life. I'm sure it was a memory."

"Really?" Rei demanded. She, like Minako, had hated how easily Galaxia had dispatched them. If they could get stronger, Usagi would never be left alone again. But how would they achieve this? It wasn't like they could power up whenever. "You think that if we can recall our memories we'll be restored to our full powers?"

Minako nodded, "It's the only thing we have to go on. Every other power up just sort of happened or was given to us."

"But we've already got our planet crystals, how could we get any stronger?"

She frowned, she hadn't considered this. "Perhaps…" Minako mumbled thoughtfully, "perhaps it's like a tank or a battery. Maybe after so long, or because we don't have our full memories, maybe our crystals are empty?" she suggested. She bit her lip in uncertainty once she heard her thoughts out loud. Really, it had sounded better in her head.

"You know, I think you're on to something," Rei muttered. "I can try to see into the fire, but I'm not exactly sure what I'd be looking for. Memories can be so vague just for one person, let alone all five of us."  
"Four." Minako countered, "Usagi is the most powerful being in the universe, I don't think she needs a power up. Besides, I have the feeling that she has all of her memories."

"You're probably right," she sighed.

"I have an idea though. You know when people get amnesia and such, they always try to show things that were important to that person in order for them to regain their memories right?" Minako asked, her voice gaining hope.

"You think if we find items of our past life, we'll remember?" Rei questioned excitedly.

"Exactly!"

"But would any items from that time still exist?" she wondered doubtfully.

"Don't our castles still exist? I'm sure there's something hidden away." Minako said confidently when a thought occurred to her. "Rei, I know this is important, but it's been over two years since our last bad guy and finals are in a week. There's no need to rush this."

Rei smiled, pleased with her friend's consideration. "I understand. I'll maintain my usual routine but if I happen to be a bit more specific when I gaze into the fire?"

Minako winked at her. "Sounds like a deal."

"It's 'plan'" Rei groaned rubbing her head from an imaginary headache.

"Hmm? Oh right, right. Well I better get going. I want to catch Makoto before her lesson with Usagi. Thanks for the food!" she said cheerfully as she jumped to her feet.

Rei said her goodbyes before seeking the Sacred Fire. It seems today hadn't turned out so bad after all. She moved to lower herself to the floor when her body stiffened, still sore from yesterday night. _Well, almost not so bad, _she thought with a smile.

_Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts_

Makoto rested her forehead against her tabletop. She had been cleaning in preparation for Usagi's visit but when she had caught her reflection in the polished cherry wood of her table she collapsed in frustration—as well as exhaustion she still felt from yesterday's fight.

She was still a bit tender from Rei's attack, as if she had gotten a bad sunburn instead of being blasted by her friend's power, though she probably deserved it. It wasn't Minako's fault that the Shitennou had returned. Nor was it her fault that a certain Nephrite had purposely joined her dojo, the giant creep.

Really, she had wanted to prove she could follow orders or at least display cold civility like Ami, but having him around her so often was pushing her patience. She was lucky she hadn't blasted him in the middle of class already.

Yesterday morning had been a particularly rough day with his incessant taunting; by the time the girls' practice had rolled around she was on her last straw. Makoto gave a heavy sigh. Last straw or no, there was no excuse for what she had done.

"Stupid, no good smug bastard." She mumbled.

"I hope you're not talking about me?"

Makoto's head swung up to see Minako's peeking out from behind her front door. "I knocked but it seems you didn't hear me. Sorry." She said as she strolled across the open living room to join her.

Makoto waved her hand in an 'it's fine' gesture and waited for her to be seated before asking, "Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?"

Minako waved her off, "Nah. I just came from Rei's, so I'm good, thanks."

Glad that she had an excuse to remain sitting, Makoto paused for a moment as she considered her friend's words. "Don't you have class in the mornings?" she wondered.

Minako shrugged in reply. "Missing one day won't kill me." She assured her as her eyes locked with her own. "So what's this all about Makoto?"

She sighed. Minako had always been quick to get to the point of things. She stared at her hands in front of her, idly wishing she had a cup or something to occupy them. Perhaps she should have gotten that tea after all. Her fingers tapped the wood as the silence stretched out between them, but Minako didn't rush her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…I'm so…argh," she groaned in frustration, "Did you know he goes to my dojo?"

Minako blinked. "Who does?"

"Nephrite," the name left her lips like a curse.

"Oh." Minako frowned, "I didn't know that, sorry."

Makoto sighed again, "Yeah, well, I really wanted to try ya know? Usagi rarely ask anything of us but every time I see him…"she shook her head, trying to shake away her anger, "every time I see him he's always taunting me, trying to get under my skin. I just…I couldn't…I'm sorry," she finished lamely.

"Huh. He's at your dojo?" Minako muttered, her finger tapping her chin thoughtfully. Makoto nodded. "Have you ever fought him?"

"No, I tried to avoid creeps like him." she grumbled.

"I think you should." Minako said cheerfully. At her friend's bemused expression she added, "Think about it, you could shut him up for good by betting who'd win between you two."

A doubtful expression adorned her face, "Perhaps…but he's actually pretty good." She admitted.

"Mako-chan! Are you saying that Sailor Jupiter, Scout of Protection and martial arts expert extraordinaire, could be beaten by anyone, let alone an immature bully?" Minako demanded.

"Of course not!" She shouted back.

"That's what I want to hear!" Minako cheered, patting her friend on the arm.

Makoto beamed at her, feeling better than she had in a long time. "Thanks Minako." She murmured shyly. Her smile dropped. "Are we good then?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Minako chuckled, "We're good."

They gave each other a quick hug and then Minako was running out the door again. "Don't you want to wait and try Usagi's food?" she asked her as she made her way out.

"Nah, I'll let her get a little more practice." Minako winked back, "See ya!"

Makoto chuckled as she made her way to stare out her window. From the 12th floor, her view of the city was quite beautiful but that wasn't what caught her eye. Her chuckle broke out into full laughter as she watched a golden haired girl weave and dodge her surroundings haphazardly as she raced to catch the departing bus.

"Thanks Minako." She whispered.

A knock drew her attention back to her immediate surroundings. _'That's probably Usagi.'_

"Coming!" she shouted. Today seemed like a good day to make brownies.

_Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts_

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

"Like she'd go for you."

"Fellas, fellas, clearly she'd be more interested in someone like me."

"Like hell—"

"Gosh, she's cute."

"And kind too!"

"She has the sweetest smile."

"Excuse me, guys?"

The pile of boys peering through the book stacks turned to find the source of the feminine voice. They gawked in awe as their eyes took in the blonde beauty. Dressed in a short blue checkered skirt and a thin white sleeveless blouse she looked like she stepped out of a magazine. No one spoke.

Minako's mouth twitched, what was with these guys? "Uh, I couldn't help but notice you all staring at my friend." She commented, raising an eyebrow in question.

All the boys blushed and rushed to explain causing Minako to hold up her hands in response. "Whoa, easy there fellas, one at a time, you" she commanded, pointing to the shortest one, "explain."

"Uh, well you see, we didn't mean anything bad by it. We all really like Mizuno-san," his blush deepened here, "we're just a little…"

"Shy?" she added helpfully.

"Yes." He agreed.

"Do you think you could help us?" Another guy asked hopefully. The others nodded beside him.

She frowned, she was the Goddess of Love but none of these guys seemed like the right fit for Ami. "I'll tell you two things but you have to promise to go away after because I need to speak to Ami-chan alone."

They nodded their agreement.

"Ok, the first thing is you have to quit spying on her here in the library. She hates being disturbed when she studies and she's noticed an increase in noise lately." She gave them an accusing look causing a few to bow their heads in shame. "Secondly, you'll never get anywhere if you just stay hidden here behind the shelves, and that's true for anything. Now shoo, I want to speak with her in peace."

The boys sighed, the blonde hadn't really told them anything aside from that they were annoying her friend's study time but they moved to leave like they had promised.

Minako nodded to herself, pleased. If they could obey her so easily then they weren't worth Ami's time. Ami wasn't exactly a troublemaker but she'd need somebody confident enough to approach her especially when she'd shied away from them. No, none of those boys would do. She thought back to her earlier conversation with Rei, a small smile on her face. Those boys wouldn't do, but hopefully soon she'd have the ability to find Ami someone that would.

_Sailor Mercury Sailor Mercury Sailor Mercury Sailor Mercury Sailor Mercury_

"Oh thank goodness," Ami murmured as she watched the herd of guys stampede out of the library. What were they here for if not to study?_ 'Wasting time and bothering others'_ she thought miserably. It was then she spied Minako walking towards her.

"Thank you," she whispered, correctly assuming Minako had sent them on their way. Minako smiled her welcome, as she silently took her seat. "So," Ami continued, her voice low, "I assume you've already talked to Rei and Makoto?"

"Yes," Minako murmured back, "everything's good between us. What I want to know now is, are we?"

"Of course we are, Minako. I never meant…I mean, I know logically that the Shitennou were used, just like Mamoru or even us, like when we were under Galaxia's control. There's something though that I just can't get past. Like some feeling that we were personally wronged by them." She confided. "I just can't shake the feeling and I guess that's been spilling over into my behavior. I'm sorry."

Minako scowled as she turned to stare out the window in contemplation. What more could the Shitennou have done? "You know," she finally whispered, "we don't have any memories of them from our past lives. They very well could have done something to us then."

"That's true, but how would we find out and would it matter?" Ami wondered.

"I actually have Rei working on that but if you think of something, let me know. Still there's no rush. We'll have plenty of time once the break starts." Minako informed her softly, "As for would it matter, I'd say not. Everyone hates them enough even without their full memories, it can't get much worse. What's important now, is trying to get along with them."

Ami frowned, "I'm civil towards them."

Minako gave her a pitying look, "Ames, you're about as friendly as an icicle."

"Well it's not like I haven't tried," she grumbled in exasperation.

"Look, if you're having a hard time, imagine you're speaking to one of us girls. Think of how you'd respond to us or even what questions you would ask us in conversation." Minako suggested.

She pondered this for a moment. It wasn't a bad idea. Maybe if she imagined the two in similar scenarios and compared her own responses, she'd be able to overlap the two when she dealt with one of the men again. "Alright." She said with a small smile, "I'll try that."

"Good." Minako replied, "Now I'll let you get back to your studying."

"Minako?" Ami called quietly. Her friend turned back around. "Thank you."

Minako gave her a wink in her traditional "V" pose before frolicking off. Ami chuckled to herself. Only Minako and Usagi could leave a library in such a manner. "Now where was I?" she murmured, diving back into her studies.

_Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts_

Minako stretched out, her legs draped over the arm of her dark sage green couch, thinking over the day. She had felt a little bad about skipping class, but she wouldn't have been able to concentrate until the air was cleared between her and the girls anyway. Really, most of her meetings had been short but everyone's schedule was a little different now that they were in college. Well, at least everything was cleared up, she could rest easier tonight.

Her hand searched blindly in a bowl on her thick blocky coffee table. When she felt what she wanted, she pulled back lifting the popcorn pieces to her mouth. She had gone grocery shopping after talking to the girls and now she was enjoying the evening at home sans one white kitty cat. It was nice having the place to herself for once, not that she didn't love Artemis, but sometimes it was just nice not to have him nagging her all the time.

Her eyes fell to the floor, piles of magazines and books cluttered around her furniture for easy access, and the stray thought that she should probably clean crossed her mind. She shrugged, she loved her apartment the way it was, with its wooden floors and deep burgundy colored walls, it felt warm and cozy to her. Dark bookshelves tucked themselves into the available spaces along the wall, littered with books, knickknacks and photos of her and the girls. Her favorite spot was the rocking chair that sat by the window, perfect for daydreaming, and the overstuffed chair that sat opposite to it, balanced the room off.

'_Well, at least I don't have dirty dishes anywhere,'_ she thought proudly and it wasn't like she had clothes scattered about…at least not in the living room.

Her eyes drifted to her large potted plant in the corner. Makoto had given it to her as a housewarming gift and it looked like it could use a drink. She swung her feet around to go look for water when a knock was heard at her door.

'_Odd,'_ she thought, her mind still a bit distracted, '_I wasn't expecting anyone.'_

Minako peered out her peek hole before swinging her back quietly against the door, her eyes wide. "Why is that person here?" she hissed to herself. "Okay, it's okay, deep breaths. It's okay." She chanted. She turned back around as her visitor knocked again. "It's okay," she whispered before opening the door.

"What are you doing here, Keisuke-san?"

* * *

_I hope you all liked it! We're starting to move along now and we'll see what Rei and Ami come up with next as they track down their memories. Look forward to more chapters dedicated to each scout. Next chapter will be from Keisuke's (Kunzite) pov! ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

So barely made my two week due date but here it is! It's also waaaaay longer than the other chapters. It was tiring. I definitely won't be making them all this long but I hope you like it. As always, thank you **LoveInTheBattleField, Bin82501, moonie** and the **guest **reviewer, I always enjoy hearing from you! And thanks for everyone who's now following! Without further ado, enjoy. ;D

* * *

Keisuke barely listened as Takahashi-sensei went over the material they had read for that day. It wasn't that he didn't take the class seriously, but he had read over similar cases in another class the year before, so this was more review than anything. As it was, the semester was nearly over and his attention was wandering, falling on to the conversations that buzzed around him, a trait held over from his childhood, as well as his days during the Golden Kingdom. You never knew what useful information you could learn, though today's was questionable at best.

A couple of scantily clad girls down in front were talking about a party they were going to and about some girl they considered 'skanky' and hoped wouldn't be there. He marveled in wonder at how they could have lasted in the class so far. Disgusted, he quickly moved on. A mixed group of girls and guys to his left were desperately debating the material, while missing the context of the lecture, clearly not ready for the tests next week. He shook his head, wishing them luck, before turning his attention to the couple to his right.

Their hands were sliding all over each other, and he was hard pressed to not suggest they get a room. He couldn't help but smile though. Minako had seen the two on the first day of class and he had watched as she made it her goal that semester to make sure they were a couple by the end of it. '_Mission accomplished,' _he thought with a chuckle. He wondered if she was enjoying the show, as he searched for her in the classroom with no luck. Hmm, maybe she was sick, though he didn't know anyone else who'd be less likely.

"I would give anything to get my hands on her. She's so sexy." He heard a gravelly male voice say. It probably came from one of the three guys behind him.

"I bet she's good. She probably likes it rough. A girl like that, she's just screaming fuck me," laughed another guy. Keisuke flinched, feeling sorry for the girl and wishing he was far away from the conversation.

"Yeah, she's definitely no virgin whatever the case but I never see her at parties," muttered the third.

'_Probably to avoid scumbags like you,' _he thought wearily_._

"She isn't here today either. Maybe she's sick; we should probably go nurse her back to health." The first one laughed darkly. Keisuke's interest was caught. They couldn't be talking about…no, were they really that dumb? She'd kill them if she got wind of this.

You don't even know where Minako-chan lives," taunted the third guy.

Keisuke gritted his teeth. They just had to go and say her name. Damn. They weren't exactly friends but he was a part of the whole Sailor Scout Circle, did that mean he should say something? Then again, Minako could handle herself, in more ways than one. A few months back, some guy had tried to grab her butt, but his hand had still been inches away when she flipped him over, hard, onto the pavement, her heels digging into his…well, he might not be able to conceive anymore.

He scowled, what part of her was sexy? She was beautiful, sure, but she didn't scream sex like these idiots seemed to think. If anything her beauty was deadly, and any sane man should run screaming. Hers was a steely beauty. Cool as the blade but hot as the furnace. Then again, maybe he was biased, he knew her as Sailor Venus after all. These boys only saw her in class. Though, if they ever paid attention they'd see her fierce debating skills…then again, she often seemed to put on an air of charm while debating, a very effective persuasion. Damn. Maybe they were right.

Keisuke rubbed his face in frustration. That damn girl gave him a headache and she wasn't even here. He thought back to their conversation in the park. If she was already having trouble reading through the cases, wouldn't missing class make it worse? Should he bring her the notes? He was vaguely aware of her address, a Scout Circle thing, but he definitely knew people who knew her address.

Students started gathering their things, bringing his mind back to the classroom. Damn, class was already over. He gave a frustrated sigh and started packing his things, noticing the three guys behind him had already taken off_._

"I guess that solves that. She can handle herself anyways," he muttered as he walked out the door.

_Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou_

Frisbees flew past him and girls giggled as they eyed him waiting patiently in the courtyard. Sometimes he wished they picked a more discreet meeting place, but this was the easiest place to spot someone, and also half way between their classes. Still, maybe meeting at the food courts would be better. He eyed the girls cautiously. Yes, definitely better.

"Keisuke," a deep voice called.

He looked around to spy Mamoru along with Jun and Satoru, formerly known as Jadeite and Zoicite. Nephrite, now Nao, had lectures all day on Mondays. With few minutes between classes, he often ate on the run.

"Mamoru," he nodded.

Mamoru slightly rolled his eyes at his formal friend but didn't say anything; he was used to it by now. "Shall we get going? I'm starved."

"Really? Did you not have your usual breakfast feast with the missus this morning?" Satoru teased, as they walked along the brick walk way.

"No, she and Minako decided to go to the café after their morning jog." he replied with a chuckle.

Keisuke frowned, "You mean Minako-san's not sick?"

The others looked at him in confusion, "No, she's not. Why do you ask?" Mamoru questioned.

"She wasn't in class."

"Oh so you pay attention to if she's in class or not," Jun laughed.

"Not really, but she's not really hard to miss." Keisuke stated dismissively.

Mamoru sighed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Usako can be a handful. Let's meet up over in that corner booth," he said pointing towards a spot once they had entered the food courts, "We can continue discussing Keisuke's questionable interest in Minako then," he laughed, enjoying an indignant Keisuke.

"Now, what do I want…"Mamoru murmured wandering off to acquire food, reminiscent of a certain moon princess. The men followed suit and soon they were gathered in the corner enjoying their meals, the men laughing as they saw Mamoru's pile of food. It seems Usagi really _was_ rubbing off on him.

"You should be careful or you'll get fat." Satoru joked, the others laughing along with him. Mamoru just shrugged it off, taking a deliberately large bite.

"Seriously though," Mamoru mumbled once he had swallowed, "Usako can be so difficult." He took another bite, "Do you ever have a hard time with Minako in class?"

Keisuke frowned, "It's not like she's my responsibility."

"I know, but I'm sure she can be a bit more…energetic than the other students."

His frown deepened, "That's true but she's actually a pretty good student. It's why I was surprised she skipped. She's one of the few undergrads to actually question and discuss the material, and when she debates, there's no stopping her."

"No, there's no stopping her _ever_. That girl is a force of nature. They all are, but she…she's the worst of them all." Satoru whispered cautiously, his eyes darting around the food court in case he should be overheard.

"Yes, they can certainly take care of themselves." Jun muttered, the others nodding in agreement.

"Thank God for that," Mamoru sighed in exasperation, "Do you have any idea how tough it's been keeping an eye on so many good-looking girls?"

"It must have been just awful," Jun drawled out.

Mamoru glared at him. "I'm serious. Creeps are always hitting on them, especially Rei and Minako. It's like flies to honey."

"That's true," Keisuke noted, "Earlier in class, I overheard three guys talking about Minako-san in a particularly vulgar fashion."

"And you didn't say anything?" Satoru inquired.

Keisuke gave a pointed look to his friend. "Not my responsibility, remember? Besides, everyone just agreed she can handle herself."

"Yeah but she wasn't there." Jun countered.

"Well it's too late now," Keisuke sighed.

"But you can make up for it." Mamoru added with an odd glint in his eye.

"How?" Keisuke asked cautiously.

"Bring her today's notes."

"Excuse me?" he demanded.

"You heard me." Mamoru grinned smugly.

"No."

"And why not? She's the only one who's been nice to us." Satoru reminded him.

Keisuke raised an eyebrow challengingly, "It's all an act. She doesn't like us one iota, she's just doing it because her princess ordered her to."

"Yeah and we see how well that goes for Rei and Makoto," Jun complained.

"She's just a better actor. Don't you remember what happened after Usagi-san brought us back?" Keisuke asked them.

"Who could forget that?" the other three grumbled under their breaths.

He certainly hadn't. That day and the one that followed soon after would remain with him forever…

_Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou_

It had been two days before Usagi's and Mamoru's wedding. Earlier in the week Usagi had discovered their stones and freed them from being imprisoned inside. With their combined power, and Sailor Pluto, the Shitennou were returned to the moment in time when they had been abducted by Beryl with strict instructions that they were _not_ to return until _after_ the date that Usagi had revived them. Mamoru fought against this point, and still grumbled about it now and then, but Pluto would not risk tampering with the timeline, so eventually he conceded. But not before giving them the details for the wedding, and telling them where they could rent their tuxes as his groomsmen.

Pluto glared at him, her eyes as cold and dark as her time space. Mamoru just stared back. "What?" he eventually asked, "It's after the date, just like you wanted."

Pluto's glare grew two degrees colder before stomping off, the men trailing cautiously after her after saying their goodbyes.

"I'm so haaaaappy!" Usagi cheered once they were gone. "Our wedding party is even now, and the girls will have someone to dance with!"

Mamoru chuckled, "perhaps we should have them meet beforehand so they're not taken by surprise on the day of the wedding."

…

Every day Mamoru thanked whatever god he could that he had made that suggestion. Who knows what could have happened if they hadn't been there to stop the destruction. There was also the chance of exposure to the few attending the wedding who didn't know their secret identities. It wouldn't have been the best way to tell them, that's for sure.

The second reunion for the Shitennou and the royal couple had felt a bit off. Usagi and Mamoru had seen them two days ago, while it had been years for the men. Not to mention they had grown and aged and now looked more like the men Mamoru had known during the Golden Age before they had been taken from him. But Usagi had jumped at them, giving each a hug and soon they were all laughing and joking like the last millennium or so had never happened. Then Usagi had left to get the girls.

"Oh come on, there's nothing to be worried about." Mamoru laughed as he watched his men fidget while standing at attention. "Usako wouldn't just surprise them with this, I'm sure they're already know and can't wait to meet you now."

"You're probably right." Satoru faked yawned dismissively. "I mean all we did was try to _kill_ them!" he dramatically turned around hissing.

"We succeeded once." Jun grimaced.

"Look, even if things don't go well. We can still take them. We were matched in the old days." Nao added cockily, though his stance and tapping foot indicated he didn't quite believe his words.

"And you, Ku-Keisuke?" Mamoru stumbled, still not used to the name changes.

Keisuke caught his eyes then looked away, his frown tightening. "The only things we remember of them in this life and the last, has been our attempts to kill them. The outcome of this reunion does not look good."

Mamoru frowned. It was true they had holes in their memories. It had been like that for him a long time ago as well. It wasn't until he had gained his golden crystal that everything had started to come back to him. Briefly he wondered if his men had crystals too and if gaining them would return their memories. Though the Scouts had their crystals…His attention was distracted from this train of thought, as he heard the girls at the door.

"Usagi, what's going on?" They could hear Rei's voice rising.

"Who're we meeting, Usagi?" Makoto's voiced echoed.

"She didn't tell them?" Nao whispered furiously at a wide-eyed Mamoru.

"Usa—"

The door opened, and four figures froze.

And then they attacked.

Makoto swung at Nao, her leg pivoting to aim a kick at Satoru in the process, while Rei shot out ofudas burning the men immediately on contact. Ami remained back, her body blocking Usagi's from the battle and already Makoto was moving to hit another target.

"STOP!"

At Usagi's command, all her Scouts froze and the ofudas ceased to burn…mostly. Her eyes looked past the disheveled men to her last Scout. The men turned to spy a furious and already transformed Venus behind them, the moon sword attached to her love-me chain. It was frozen as if she had just whipped it back in preparation to swing at all their necks in one blow, waiting only for the chain to be yanked forward to finish the attack. The men paled at the sight of her. When had she—

"Drop it."

Venus made a disgruntled sound, "but Usa—"

"I said, drop it." Usagi commanded.

Venus' arm muscles twitched, as if she were wondering if she could finish the job before setting it down, but slowly she returned her chain and sword to her side as ordered. At Usagi's prompting look, she dropped her transformation as well, though grudgingly.

Once he was sure that the girls weren't going to kill anyone, Mamoru sighed dramatically his fingers rubbing the crease between his brows. "Usako, I thought you were going to tell them."

"But I thought it was going to be a nice surprise! They were _supposed_ to be super happy! I don't understand why everyone's so upset!" Usagi whined, pouting as she looked up at him.

"Usako, they don't have all their memories. All they know is that the guys tried to kill them."

"Excuse me, the _guys?_" Rei hissed, clearly indignant, "since when have _they_ been the _guys_?" she demanded.

Everyone erupted at once.

"Seriously, they just show up—"

"I'd like an explanation."

"I told you this wasn't going to go well—"

"Well maybe if you'd—"

"Guys!" Usagi shouted again, growing annoyed. "There just like us. Think of them as Mamo-chan's Scouts." The men, including their liege, frowned at this description. _They_ didn't wear skirts, though they had heard of a certain Sailor Starlight group…

"So they have powers?" Ami inquired.

Satoru swallowed, "Actually, our abilities seem to have diminished."

"Meaning?" Makoto challenged, electricity sparkling through her hair.

"Look," Nao cut in, "We can't do nearly what we were capable of, just a few parlor tricks, like I can still read the stars but not much else."

"Prove it." Rei ordered.

"Rei, they can't just prove it," Minako sighed feigning exasperation, even though her body was still tense and her eyes hadn't looked away from Keisuke's since she'd been ordered to stop her attack.

"She's right. We could just be saying we don't have powers; there'd be no way for you to tell." Keisuke added, his own gaze refusing to back down from hers.

"I probably could." Ami offered.

"Nobody's proving anything." Mamoru cut in, "these are good men." He waved towards his group as he glared at the girls. "Usako revived them out of their stone prisons and Pluto brought them back to the time they were originally kidnapped a few days ago, only to now just meet up with us. That means they've been in Japan for years and haven't done anything wrong."

"Wait." Minako snapped her head breaking away to glare at Mamoru, "you_ just_ brought them back? From stones, was it? Does that mean you've had these _men,_" she spat the last word out, "with you the entire time?"

"What?!" she heard her fellow Scouts roar behind her.

He looked unapologetic, "Yes."

"And you never said anything?" she demanded, "Serenity has stayed the night here, with your _men_, the very same men who have tried to kill her in two lifetimes now and you didn't think to let _anyone_ else know?!"

Mamoru's face grew dark, "I would _never _do anything to risk Usako." He reprimanded.

"On purpose," she countered.

Usagi sighed, "Enough you two, everyone." She added, "Clearly I'm fine and alive. Doesn't that just prove they're on our side?" she ignored her Scouts eye rolls, "In any case you guys have to learn to get along. Fast." She smiled cheerfully as she hooked her arm through her fiancé's.

"Why?" Rei questioned, her suspicion rising.

"Because," Mamoru answered for her, "they're going to be my groomsmen. So they'll be walking you down the aisle."

"WHAT?" the girls shrieked as their voiced erupted once more. At this new information flames burst out from around Rei, melting the coat rack beside her. Faucets burst near Ami, and water sprayed everywhere, making Makoto's sporadic bursts of electricity all the more dangerous.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Usagi cried, "That's IT! I've had it! I order _ALL_ of you to get along. Is. That. Clear?" she whispered dangerously, her voice sounding more like the head of a yakuza gang than a princess.

All the girls flinched.

"Yes, Usagi."

"If you say so."

"One wrong move, I swear…"

Minako met Usagi squarely in the eye, pausing to assess her seriousness, "Yes, Serenity."

She turned to face away from the room, letting out a silent scream. The metal objects around the room started to twist and bend unnaturally, Keisuke thought they looked almost like they were about to melt, before snapping back to their original form. He watched as the Vensuian princess took a deep breath before turning back to them.

The girls eyed her warily, never having seen Minako influence her elemental power. She smiled at them.

"So you guys are escorting us down the aisle? There's soooo much we need to discuss!" She squealed.

And that had been it. Keisuke had been pretty sure she was taking out her anger in other ways, as she shoved them this way and that, instructing them on posture and manners as she quickly poked and prodded to get measurements from them, though later he had discovered that was just her nature. They had informed her that their suits were already ordered, but Minako scoffed at that, having already done the same to Motoki and Mamoru yesterday after hearing where they were renting their tuxes. Silently the girls had wondered how the two men had kept it a secret for so long.

The day of the wedding had been…interesting to say the least. Everyone looked beautiful, thanks to Minako, even the guests were finer than what was expected. Though he had a feeling her influence had gone there too. Luckily, everyone was separated for most of the morning. Girls were busy with getting ready, while the men were setting up the remainder of the decorations. Minako had refused to let them just sit back when there was work to be done. So it wasn't until their parties prepared to walk down the aisle that the girls and men mixed.

How they had managed to walk down in one piece still remained a mystery. Naru and Motoki had walked down first, followed by himself and Minako. When he turned to stand aside Motoki and saw Ami holding on to Satoru's arm he was surprised, until he saw his friend's lip tremble as if he were struggling to prevent his teeth from chattering. Later he learned that Ami had frozen his entire left arm. Rei and Jun were next, both wearing serious expressions as they walked. Keisuke noticed that Rei had chosen not to hold Jun's arm. Though somehow Jun still managed to look like he was melting, his face looking a little flushed. When Nao and Makoto walked down arm in arm, Keisuke struggled not to laugh. Nao's eye kept twitching, and every time he did, he attempted to "wink it off." Half the room probably thought he was trying to flirt with them. He could only guess that Makoto was shocking Nao at those moments.

Keisuke had looked over to see what Minako thought of these "subtle" acts, but her face remained serene with only the slight hint of amusement. He was grateful she had decided to follow Usagi-san's order. He had no idea what she could have done with her power over metal, but he didn't want to find out.

The ceremony went smoothly for the most part after that, and he couldn't help smile as he noticed the overwhelming happiness radiating from the main couple. They acknowledge everyone, but their eyes were for each other alone. Late into the evening they danced, much like on the night of that final ball so long ago; and he was relieved that there was no longer a need to be on constant alert, though he did notice that he had not been the only one still checking the area.

His eyes searched for his fellow guard, spotting her golden hair by the balcony. She leaned onto the railing, the very image of Venus, as she stared off into the moonlight possibly searching for answers to secrets hidden in her heart like he'd seen so many young lovers do. He felt his own heartstrings tug in an almost wistful manner as he took the picturesque image in. Shaking the feeling off, he forced himself forward.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked cautiously, once close enough, unsure of his reception.

She dropped her head, her reverie broken and turned to face him. "I didn't think you danced, General." She replied with a small smile.

"I don't." At her confused look he continued, "I only dance if I have a reason to."

Minako laughed lightly giving him a sly smile, "and you have reason to?"

"Is celebrating a royal wedding not enough?" he questioned.

Her smile softened at his response. "No it is, but it may not be your only motive. Still, I'm sorry but I don't really feel like dancing tonight." Her eyes drifted back out towards the moon. "At the moment I find I'm rather nostalgic. There's something I can't recall but know I really want. More than anything," she whispered.

Keisuke moved to lean on the railing beside her, wondering what she was really seeing at that moment. It was the most unguarded he had, and ever would see her, and it brought forth his own unknown longing. "You have no idea what it is that you've lost?" he asked her quietly.

She locked eyes with him once more, pausing before deciding to ask, "Do you remember anything during your time as a dark general? Do you remember London?"

"No, I don't." Puzzled by the switch of subjects he replied without thinking, though later when he thought of London he would recollect blue eyes the same as her own.

Minako gave a small sigh before smiling brightly at him again, "You know, I think I'd like that dance after all. Shall we?" she inquired as she offered her arm.

Baffled, but quick to recover, he deftly tucked her hand into his arm. "It would be my pleasure."

_Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou_

Though they had danced that night, she had never been the same as in that moment by the balcony, there was always a wall. Somehow he felt that her question that night had been a test, one that he had failed. So he let her be, pretending to believe her friendly act, all the while regretting the loss of intellectual intimacy between the only one who could ever be his equal, for she was his equal in every way.

She was strong and stubborn, yes, but there was so much more to it. He was the leader of men who protected Mamoru and a great power, she guarded the equivalent. Only she could know how he felt. How he had failed his liege and his men, unable to prevent Beryl's darkness. Only she could know the struggles, the responsibilities, but also the joy of leading the best men, women in her case, who they had ever known.

'_Well,'_ he thought with an internal sigh, _'It's not a big deal.'_ Not like he had ever needed it before.

In any case, he was still reluctant to go to her house, notes or not. She had clearly drawn the line between her and them; he didn't want to be the one to cross it.

"Well, whatever the case." Mamoru announced, breaking Keisuke out of his thoughts, "Usako ordered _everyone_ to get along. Not just the girls. You guys have to put in some effort too, which means you need to bring Minako today's class notes." he instructed Keisuke, "Besides," he added with a small chuckle, "you two use to get along pretty well in the past."

Keisuke eyed him suspiciously. There was something in his liege's manner today that seemed…off…if not altogether devious. It was true though. Usagi-san had ordered _everyone_ to get along. Which meant, alongside with Mamoru's not too subtle command, he would be delivering notes to Minako's tonight. He sighed. Would things ever get easier?

_Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou_

He debated bringing food as a peace offering. Though she'd probably think it that he did it because he thought she was sick. Flowers were the typical thing to bring sick people, though again she wasn't sick, but he was pretty sure she'd be suspicious of him if he were to do so. Besides, Minako seemed like the type to enjoy treats, though he wasn't sure if pork buns could really count as such. Keisuke shrugged. Not like he wanted to come in the first place.

He looked down at the crumpled paper with the hastily written address on it and up again. This was the right place. He knocked on the door.

At first he heard nothing, and he figured she wasn't home until he heard a slight whispering noise close to the door. He knocked again.

After a slight pause, Minako opened the door halfway dressed in the dark blue tank top and orange shorts she had changed into after getting home, "what are you doing here, Keisuke-san?"

Keisuke lifted the notes and the small bag of food in both hands, "since you missed class today."

"Oh." She blinked, "thank you." Her eyes shifted back into her apartment, "Uh, would you like to come in?"

He hesitated, sensing the awkwardness of their situation before he thought he should decline.

"Yes, thank you."

It took a moment before he realized what he had just done. Well damn.

She nodded, opening the door to let him in before closing it behind him. Her place was warm and thoroughly lived in, but inviting with the low soft lights and rich colors. It was also large, larger than expected for a single woman in the city. And yet there didn't seem to be enough space for all the furniture. Ten people could easily be seated, but everything was positioned in a way to keep guests close without having to shout. A ten seat dining room table stood on the other end of the open front room next to the kitchen, decorated with extravagant vases filled with plants and fruit, blending together for an elegant arrangement. With how large the combined area was, he could only imagine how far back the apartment went, or how many rooms it contained.

"Do you have a roommate?" he asked abruptly.

She stared at him, startled, "just Artemis."

"The cat?"

"That would be him, yes," she remarked, slightly irritated.

Keisuke frowned. If he recalled correctly, the cat could take a male human form.

"Is that appropriate?"

She turned to glare at him. "And you're implying _what_ in my own home?"

"Your place is very large," he said swiftly changing the subject, "I was surprised."

Minako raised a single eyebrow, clearly noting the change before following his lead with a shrug as she moved towards the kitchen, "I like the place and it's great for when the girls stay over. Can I get you anything? Water? Tea?"

He nodded slowly, still feeling foolish from his last remark. "Yes, tea would be wonderful, thank you."

"Alright, make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

Preferring to stand, Keisuke made his way over to her balcony, squeezing pass a comfortable looking rocking chair with a soft grey quilt draped over it, as well as a rather large plant that instantly brought to mind the jungle…or Makoto for that matter. Both were wild in a way. Outside he could see the city spread before him, and he smiled slightly as he realized he could spot his own place, just seven or eight blocks away. It made sense; it was close to the university after all. Mamoru and Usagi were several blocks from his own as well.

A slight crashing could be heard coming from the kitchen catching him off guard. Had she burned herself making the tea? Keisuke made his way over swiftly, only to see Minako cursing as she stretched on the tip of her toes trying to reach something on the top shelf of her cupboard. Without thinking, something he seemed to be doing a lot of recently, he was instantly behind her, one hand on the counter for support as he reached and pulled down her desired object, a white jade tea canister. He looked down at her to ask if that had been what she was reaching for. When he saw Minako's face inches from his, having turned around upon his arrival, he suddenly realized their close proximity.

He stared at her, his heart being pulled just as it had the night of Mamoru's and Usagi's wedding. What was it about her? There was something he needed to remember, he was sure of it, he just didn't know…he tensed slightly as she opened her mouth to speak and then he lost control.

Whitish grey clouds and images flashed through his mind. If he were ever in the midst of a storm, he was sure it would feel like this. He stumbled, as he instinctively tried to dodge the random apparitions and then everything stopped.

_Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou_

Keisuke wanted to look around, but he realized he was no longer in control of his body. A figure materialized from the fog in the distance, their walk confident and strong.

"Lady Venus," he heard his own voice call, though he hadn't tried to speak. The woman strolled into the clearing, stopping a few feet in front of him.

"Lord Kunzite." She murmured with a slight nod.

"Looking for your wayward princess?"

Venus chuckled, "No, though I do wonder if you know where your prince is?" she queried, a smug smile adorning her face.

Kunzite cursed. He knew it had been too good to be true when Endymion had told him he'd be in the library that evening. Supposedly, Princess Serenity had asked to see his planet's most exotic animals and so he would be busy deciding which he would show her on her next visit. Well, little did Endymion know that he'd be doing that research; he'd have to go through twenty texts, each a thousand pages long, as soon as he returned home.

"So why are you here then?" he questioned, still irritated that she had gotten the better of him.

Venus' face grew stern. "A few things, though one I suspect you already know." As she gave him a knowing look, the latest rumors drifted to the forefront of the general's mind.

"I take it their relationship is not to your liking."

The Venusian snorted, "And it is to yours?"

"Whether I approve or not is negligible. As his commander I cannot let him dally with your fellow guardswoman. It's a distraction."

"It's not like we can stop them on their off time. Unless you're a tyrant?" she suggested, bitter amusement lacing her voice.

Realizing she was right, General Kunzite frowned. There was more to do in the day than keep tabs on an errant soldier. "No. I suppose not."

"I suggest we partner up." Venus whispered suggestively flashing her trade smile, the one that made her suitors swoon like love sick girls instead of sturdy men. Ridiculous peacocks the lot of them.

"On?" he asked, refusing to take her bait.

Amused, she shifted to a more laid back attitude, "on arranging schedules of course. Put them on separate guard duties. We get them doing their jobs, completely focused and they keep their relationship. If we work on it together, they won't get away with switching shifts." Her face reverted to its previous grim expression, "besides, I have my suspicions on the others as well."

"All of them?" Gods, could he not depend on a single one of his men? He only felt slightly relieved at the matching expression on Lady Venus' face as she nodded her affirmation, "Very well. I like to mix up the rotation now and then, I have it memorized but it would be easier for you to see the actual copy. Shall we move this back to my office?"

Offering him another dazzling smile, she led the way through the palace. Finding her way easily, Kunzite could only assume she had memorized the layout after her princess had starting sneaking off to Earth regularly. When Venus walked directly towards his desk once they had arrived at his office, opening the middle left-hand drawer to pull out that month's schedule, he was a little more concerned.

"And how exactly did you know where the schedule was held?" he whispered over her shoulder, standing directly behind her.

A small chuckle escaped her bent over form as she memorized the coming weeks' shifts. "You shouldn't leave your office so organized General, it makes it too easy to find information."

He scowled realizing she was right again, "are you saying _your_ office is a mess?"

"More like specially organized for m—"

Startled to find the General had been closer than she anticipated once turning around, they now faced off against each other, mere inches away. Both blinked, though their faces remained blank otherwise.

A gentle breeze blew in through the window, saturating the air with a sweet but heady scent. Slowly his head lowered, to do what he wasn't sure. For a brief moment he wondered what she'd taste like and then he was being swept away in to the storm of memories.

_Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou_

Keisuke lurched forward slamming his head into Minako's.

"OW," she whined audibly, gently touching the bruise forming on her temple.

"Sorry," he grumbled as he rubbed his own forehead. "I think I better go." He didn't wait for a reply. Gathering up his things, he murmured a hasty goodbye before rushing out the door.

…

As soon as he was gone, Minako released a heavy sigh. Orange light flashed momentarily as the sun disappeared beneath the horizon. Automatically the lights adjusted to make the room brighter and she moved to plop down onto her couch. Had that been another memory and had he seen what she'd seen? If so, it seems the Scouts relationships with the Shitennou was a bit more complicated than previously believed. Well…if her past self had been semi-okay with it, then surely it was alright now? Now that they knew what to look for and had defeated dark evils time and again, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

General Kunzite's lowered head flashed in her mind. There was no telling what had happened after the memory had ended, but it had seemed like…well it didn't matter. Love was not in her future after all and she would make that clear if she had to. No use dragging it out after all.

A slight scratching drew her attention to the sliding glass door leading out to the balcony.

"Artemis," she welcomed brightly as she let him in.

"Minako," he greeted back, "How'd things go with the girls?"

She smiled softly, "better. Things are all right now," she murmured scratching behind his ear, "You don't need to worry."

"Good."

Pleased with the attention he purred happily as he asked her if anything else had happened while he was out. Knowing his feelings against the Shitennou, Keisuke in particular for some reason, she replied in the negative, "Nothing. Nothing at all," before claiming she was tired and slipping into her bedroom for the night.

"Gods what a long day," she huffed, rolling over as she turned off the light. Maybe tomorrow would be easier. '_Sure, _she thought wearily _that could happen.'_

* * *

Well I hoped you all like it! I'm a little tired after this chapter. It took a lot out of me for some reason, but I'll try to be a little bit quicker this time. Please review, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys! I know I'm a day late on my self imposed deadline, I thought I still had a day until I checked this morning. In any case, I was up late last evening writing this...I swear each chapter gets longer and longer, I'm not sure why. Though the good new is I'm not nearly as worn out from writing this as I was the last one, I feel like writing more still, so I'll probably have the next chapter out sometime this week.  
Again thanks for the reviews from **Bin82501, LoveInTheBattleField, Moonie, **and **Another Guest**. (I'm not really sure if you're different from the last Guest reviewer or what but thanks anyways!) Reviews are always appreciated and I really do love hearing from you guys, it's nice to see readers enjoying things in the chapter that I enjoy as well.

Alright, well here's the chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Heat saturated the room, making it stifling to all except those most dedicated to finding answers from its source. Flames crackled, licking the air, burning brightly but giving away nothing. It had been several days since her discussion with Minako, and though Rei had promised not to push herself until after finals next week, she was becoming frustrated at the fire's determined silence. Not even calling upon her holy powers of Mars was enough to break its barrier.

Releasing a sigh, she slowly pushed herself up from her kneeling position and moved to leave. It seemed that either there were no answers to finding their lost memories or like Minako had suggested, the fire wanted her to concentrate on her studies. Either way, it looked like she had no choice in the matter.

"I guess I'll just have to try next week," she mumbled to herself, sliding the door open to let a cool breeze chill her skin.

She shivered from the sudden change of temperature. It wasn't a cold day by any means; though the darkening clouds indicated a summer storm was on its way, but for a person whose very being craved the burn of the flame, the sudden change of temperature from her toasty meditation room left her feeling a bit cold. Rubbing her arms unconsciously, she smiled as she spied her crows Phobos and Deimos flying overhead. Their presence always calmed her. That is until she watched them land to greet a figure who she had prayed never to see at her temple.

Ready to blast him away, Rei froze as she thought about what Minako had said. It was true that the Shitennou were more likely to open up to them if they were friendly…Minako was right, not that Rei would tell her, this was the best way to protect their princess and as the Scout of Mars and a priestess of her ancestral shrine she was not about to be outdone.

"What are you doing here," She hissed as she stepped out of the shade of her temple. Well it wasn't like she could pull a one eighty like Minako, she had to appear a little angry still.

The blond man stiffened, raising his hands in high in the air where she could see them.

"I come in peace," Jun joked lightly, hoping—but not believing—that she'd smile along with him.

Fire flashed in her eyes and he sighed knowing that it was a lost cause. At least she hadn't burnt him yet.

"Really, I only came to make peace," he grumbled, tousling his curls with one hand absently, "We've been around several months now and we're not leaving. Don't you think we should try to get along?"

Rei crossed her arms in a huff, "we got along fine without you before, now isn't any difference. Besides, who knows how long you'll be around, we never saw you in the future."

Rolling his eyes, he easily dismissed her assertion, "that's probably because you weren't allowed to. Can you imagine how you would have freaked out, having just destroyed the Dark Kingdom, only to find us generals there in the future? Wait no," he paused holding up just one hand this time, "Don't say anything, I can easily see it considering our first meeting."

Bristling at the comment, Rei mentally counted to five before continuing, "Do you have a point to all this? If not you should leave." She turned around to go, not waiting for a reply.

"Wait!" he called after her, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me some time!"

Rei stumbled slightly, before spinning around, "are you asking me on a date?" she stammered, clearly nonplussed.

"No!"

There was no way he wanted to risk certain death by calling it a date.

"No, it's more of a getting to know each other. I've gotten to know Minako-san pretty well and I thought maybe it was time to start getting along with you other girls."

Silence stretched between them as Rei studied him. The guy seemed genuine and she couldn't read any deception in his aura, though she wondered at the timing. Did this have anything to do with the fight the other day? If so, that meant Usagi knew and had thought this newest scheme up to make them get along. Which meant that he probably had no choice in the matter—which meant she probably didn't either. Still, she didn't see why she had to make it easy on him.

"What do you know about Minako?"

Jun stared at her, annoyed and thrown off at the new direction of conversation, before shrugging, "well she's got energy, that's for sure. She seems like a pretty happy, go-lucky kind of girl. I've only seen her angry that one time when we first met but since then she's been friendly."

He waited patiently for her to say something, but when it seemed she wanted more he continued, "To be honest she seems a little airheaded, though a very determined one. She's the complete opposite of Keisuke. Really, I don't understand how someone like her is your leader…"his words drifted off as he caught her smiling.

Something he had said had been the right. Maybe she didn't want their leaders to be alike? His eyes narrowed, no that didn't seem right. Perhaps she agreed that Minako was an airhead, though that didn't seem quite right either.

'_What a joke,'_ Rei assessed to herself. This idiot clearly didn't know Minako at all if that's what he thought of her. Her heart lightened at the thought. Minako really had been just keeping an eye on them. Rei straightened her already strict posture. That meant it was her turn.

"Sure I'll join you for a day." She informed him, not bothering to correct his opinion of her friend, "Be here Saturday morning at eight sharp." She threw her hair back over her shoulder, "Don't be late." And with that she walked off leaving a frowning Jun.

'_What had that been about?'_ he wondered furiously. Why had she wanted to know what he thought of Minako? A startled expression crossed his face. She couldn't be jealous could she? No, that was ridiculous; he and the others would be fried kings if Usagi hadn't ordered for peace. Then again Rei was a woman, and women rarely made sense. Whatever the case, something was going on. He just wasn't sure what.

Jun bent down to pet the crows' goodbye. At least the birds were friendly. As he made to leave he glanced back at the temple grounds over his shoulder. It was beautiful with the trees and sweeping architecture, even the coming storm seemed to lend a certain aura to the place. There was something so haunting about it, a type of time capsule amidst the urban city. He wondered briefly if Rei was similar, a timeless soul in a modern body. Then again, he figured everyone in their little group could probably be considered an old soul when you thought about it.

Releasing a heavy sigh, he turned back to walk down the stairs intent on making it home before the rain started, praying that Mamoru knew what he was doing and hoping to gods he survived it.

_Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts_

Makoto had never needed to pay much attention when she cooked. It came to her as natural as the electricity she could feel thrumming throughout her body. Somehow she always knew the right amount of time a dish had been in the oven or how much was needed when there were no measuring cups to be found. No one could ever figure out how she did it but any jealous feelings that might arise were always squashed as she shared her cookies or other treats with the rest of the classmates. Within an hour of her first lesson, word had spread of her talent, and soon after crowds of students could be spotted lining up in hopes of being treated to some of her cooking, though her food wasn't the only thing that drew others to her class.

Several boys had started showing up as well when they had noticed the delicate blush that would overcome Makoto's cheeks as someone complimented her cooking or the sparkle in her eyes as she mastered a new recipe. Yes she was tall, but she was undisputable gorgeous and more feminine than most women their age—though if they had known about her interests in martial arts they might have thought otherwise. It was easy to picture coming home to such a woman after a long day's work, a hot meal at the ready. What else could a man ask for?

So it was a normal day for Makoto when she walked to school, intent on setting up her station early like always, and saw the crowd of guys in the middle of the hall. What happened next however could be anything _but_ normal as far as Makoto was concerned.

"Makoto-_chan_," a man in front of the growing crowd called to her, "when are you going to go on a date with me already?"

Makoto blinked as she paused to take in the man's features; entirely unaware of whom he was.

"Wait. What?" A light blush rose to her cheeks as his words sunk in. It had been a long time since her last date, an even longer time since her old boyfriend, and here was this guy just asking her like she was his obvious choice.

He moved closer, forcing her to back against the wall, his arm held above her head propping him up to tower over her though they were the same height.

"You heard me," he whispered, in what was probably supposed to be a seductive voice, "I've been interested in you for a while now. Won't you go out with me?"

"I don't even know your name!" she stammered, though he was kind of cute, with his dark hair and broad shoulders. One date couldn't really hurt. Could it?

"The name's Kaibara, Kaibara Kantaro." Kantaro leaned in closer, "you look really cute today Makoto-_chan_. Say you'll go out with me?"

It took her a moment to get her bearings before she could answer, "I-I, uh, sure. I'd like that," a small smile spreading across her face.

"Great." He said, flashing Makoto his killer smile as he straightened his posture. The sunlight sparkling against his teeth gave her the distinct impression of a shark about to eat his dinner, "Meet me at the café around the corner tomorrow at 10." He gave her wink before strolling off, "I'll see you then," he laughed with a wave.

Watching him go, she had to wonder if that really had just happened. Sure she saw Minako and Rei get hit on constantly, even Ami attracted a few shy men now and then, but that had been a first for her. A cough to her left alerted her to the fact that she wasn't alone. The former pink blush now stained her cheeks a deep red as realization set in. It seemed that half the boys had left after seeing Kaibara stake his claim, though a two or three braver ones remained.

"Oh, uh, hi…" she mumbled awkwardly rubbing her head, "I guess you guys saw that, huh?"

A shorter, pudgier looking boy stepped to the front, marching up to her before stopping abruptly to stand at attention.

"Kino-san!" he exclaimed, "My name is Yamada, Yosuke. I know you just said yes to Kaibara-san and that I probably have no chance and I know that I'm not the best looking guy and I know that you probably have tons of guys asking you out but I would really like to take you out to dinner or anything else, it doesn't have to be dinner if that's too much, we could do something else whatever you like if only you'd say yes but I'm not demanding it, I know that my chances are unlikely—"

"Whoa, whoa," she murmured cutting him off, "take a chance to breathe."

"Will you go on a date with me?" he blurted out after taking the recommended breath of air. His cheeks were dark scarlet and he kept wiping his hands on his pants, his movements tight with anxiousness.

"I, uh, sure?" she offered, unwilling to shoot down the poor guy who had worked himself up in to such a state.

The relieved, exhilarated expression that broke over his face made her happy that she had told him yes. That was until the two remaining men, as well as one that had appeared on his way to class, having seen the success of Yamada-san, started vying for her attention. Cornered and overwhelmed, she promised each a date while searching for a way to escape their frenzied pleas.

A shrill ring could be heard echoing the hallways, immediately freezing her to the spot. Was that the bell?

'_Crap, I'm late!' _

Annoyance didn't even begin to cover her feelings right now, but she had to go. Relieved to finally have an excuse, she bolted her way through the doors.

Needless to say, she had a lot on her mind in the following hour and a half. They were making strawberry tarts in class that day and she had already slipped the crusts in for baking while she mixed up the filling. Round and round her arm stirred the whipped contents but Makoto's mind was far away from food.

Five guys had asked her out. FIVE. Maybe something was in the water or they had eaten something bad, this was the cooking department after all, not everyone here knew what they were doing. One by one, the kids who had enrolled looking for an easy class dropped out when they realized how strict the professor's standards were.

'_Still five guys huh? Not bad. I wonder if even Minako or Rei had five guys ask them out in one day…Not bad considering my last boyfriend…' _

An image of her old boyfriend appeared in her mind, her thoughts drifting through the memory. Tan, strong limbs, tall and broad shouldered, with sandy medium length hair; his blue eyes smiling at her. Words were coming out of his mouth, but she couldn't hear them. Clouds appeared, darkening the sky and now her old boyfriend wasn't smiling anymore.

"You're too rough for me," he had said.

The words stung, her heart sinking like a stone in the ocean. How could he have said that? How could he have just left her, just like that? Alone, she was always alone.

Four silhouettes materialized and she recognized them immediately. _'That's right,' _she thought, becoming embolden, _'I'm not alone. The girls are always with me.'_

A fifth figure emerged, one that she didn't quite recognize but felt drawn to. It was a man's figure, tall—taller than her certainly—with long hair and a proud, confident stance. The figure reached for her and she noticed with some surprise that she was already reaching for him as well.

"Is something the matter Kino-san?" trilled the figure.

"Huh?" For some reason she had thought his voice would be much deeper.

"I said, is something the matter Kino-san?"

Slowly her vision came back to focus and she recognized her worried professor standing in front of her. The older woman, who usually wore a crossed expression, seemed genuinely concerned and Makoto couldn't figure out why. Usually Nomura-sensei chastised anyone she saw not paying attention, but after showing her professor her family's curry recipe, Nomura-sensei had taken to her as if she were her own daughter.

"I'm fine. Why?" she asked puzzled.

Nomura-sensei cringed, "you don't smell that?"

Makoto sniffed the air. It was slightly sweet, most likely due to the strawberries, and also…she inhaled deeper, her eyes widening…"Oh my god! My crust!"

…

Curses slipped from her lips as she walked down the street in the pouring rain with just a rain coat, her bandaged hand shoved in her pocket. The tarts had been a disaster. Not only had her crusts gone black due to her negligence but she had also whipped the filling into a pudding, all the chunks of fruit smashed while she daydreamed about old boyfriends and mysterious shadows. In the end she had burned her fingertips as she raced to save the crusts, recklessly forgetting to use a glove. At least it had just been her fingers.

Still, it was infuriating. That had _never_ happened to her before. Sure she had spaced out a time or two, but she was always partly aware of her actions. Aware of the food she was baking or mixing. Had she really been that thrown off?

Something bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going!" a bicycle delivery man shouted as he pressed forward in the rain with his cargo.

She shot him a dark look before moving on. Great, she was even bumping into people like some space case. "Man, I need to be focusing right now if I'm going to have to deal with that idiot today. Right," She cheered, slapping her cheeks twice as the hood of her rain coat slipped back exposing her face to the growing storm, "Gotta be focused! Today's the day I shut him up for good!"

Thunder grumbled as she thrust her fist to the dreary sky, "I won't let you down!" she shouted back, her face lit with determination as she raced to the dojo.

…

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. I've seen drowned rats that looked better." Nao chortled, watching as Makoto glided in from the rain and strode directly towards the locker rooms. It wasn't true of course—about her looks that is. Even soaked as she was, he had to admit she was a beauty. Dark hair, darkened even more from the rain, curling up against pale skin; and eyes so dark and green they reminded him of the forests where he grew up, though they sparkled like emeralds. Really, it was too bad she was such a—

"Excuse me? Wanna run that one by me again?" her eyes blazed, just daring him to continue.

"What, the mouse can't hear either?" he laughed as he leaned back against the door frame leading to the main room, already dressed with his long dark hair pulled back. "I _said_ I've seen drowned rats that have looked better than you." He mocked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Makoto bristled, "Why you no good jerk." She thrust her finger at him, "I've had enough of you. You think you're_ sooooo _great, well let's see you put your money where your mouth is."

"What are you suggesting?"

"You. Me. One on one. I win, I never hear another damn wise crack from you." She demanded.

"And if I win?" it could be interesting, though it all depended on how far she was willing to go…

"I won't be your slave if that's what you're thinking," she huffed, crossing her arms.

Nao frowned; how did she know…"Was never gonna ask." He shrugged, "If I win, the taunts get worse _and_ you have to call me master," he gloated.

Sticking out her hand, she grinned, "deal."

He reached out to shake on it, a shock surging through him once he'd done so. He snapped his hand back cursing as she walked away, chuckling loudly for all to hear. "No cheating!" he growled, though he was sure she didn't care. "Damn woman's going to be the death of me."

An eager energy could be felt thrumming throughout the room. All eyes were patiently waiting for the match to begin, no one quite sure who would win but sure this would be a match to remember. Neither had ever fought each other before, and this was more than just a practice spar. This was official.

Makoto could feel their eyes watching her as she stretched and moved to take her place. Those same eyes followed Nao, including her own, as he made a few practice kicks before finally joining her in the center of the room, his mouth forming a tight line of concentration. It was a pity really; he really was good looking, if only he'd keep his damn mouth shut. A smug grin spread across her face. Well, she was about to shut him up for good.

They bowed to each other, though that was the last thing either wanted to do, and took their stances. Normally Makoto moved in quickly, intent on getting things over with but this time she waited. The man was cocky and overconfident but he was good, she was going to need to keep her patience if she were to have a chance at winning. Besides, he seemed like the type to hate waiting, she was sure it wouldn't take long.

A sudden movement caught her eye and Nao was flying at her, pivoting to give her a roundabout kick. She blocked, back flipping to avoid his fist before launching herself to bring a knee to his gut. Surprisingly he didn't block but took the hit, using the moment of close contact to grab her and flip her down on the tatami mats.

Makoto grunted from the impact but quickly did a leg sweep, making him jump as she kicked upward from the floor sending him flying backwards. Instantly she was on her feet, charging to land a punch on that cocky face of his. Instead of dodging, Nao grabbed her arm, spinning to twist it behind her back while grabbing the other arm, and then trying to force her to kneel.

"What? Little princess can't handle a fight with a real man?" he taunted in her ear, his breath heavy and rough with exertion.

She tensed, feeling ridiculous at being flustered by such a man, no matter_ how_ intimate their positions may seem.

"Screw this." She muttered, stomping on his foot while throwing her head backwards to hit him in the face causing him to stumble backwards.

The following moment of confusion was all she needed. She grabbed his arm, hurling him to the ground and ended it with her kneeling beside him, her hand aimed at his neck.

The room erupted in cheers, but a few members could be heard grumbling at the shortness of the match. Shouldn't have lasted a _little_ longer?

Nao's fists clenched as he lifted his head off the ground. '_How the hell did she win?' _he wanted to know. Wanting to demand a rematch, he opened his mouth only to shut it as Makoto reached down to offer him a hand up, a wide grin on her face. Why would she do that? Didn't she hate him?

"I knew you were good but you really kept me on my toes," she laughed, still smiling as he took her hand. "So our deal's good then right? No more taunting?"

Nao was shocked to feel his own lips pull upward in a matching grin to her own, "no more taunting," he promised, though he was confused to how easily he agreed when seconds before he was wanting to demand a rematch.

"Good."

She threw one more smile at him before moving to talk with a few of her friends on the other side of the room. Amazed at her change in personality, he watched her go. Had she really always been this easy going? That didn't seem right. Then again, as soon as he realized they would be attending the same dojo he had made sure to throw whatever insults he could her way. The wedding aisle incident still left him sore and he hated being reminded of his "flirtatiousness" every time his friends caught him talking to a girl.

Maybe he hadn't given her a chance to see him in a better light. A light tinge of red appeared on his cheeks as he realized he hadn't been helping his situation along by all the taunts. Well, now that she'd given him the excuse, that was going to change and maybe, just maybe they might one day get along.

_Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts_

Ami stared out the windows of the classroom, watching the rain pour down. Makoto might be the one who favored storms but there was something so soothing about listening to the steady beat as the water hit the earth. What she wouldn't give to be back at her father's lake right now, floating in the water as the rain beat down around her. The lake wasn't a hot spring but the ones nearby seemed to lend it warmth, making the overall experience a sweet sensation.

A shrill ring indicated her class was over, causing her to sigh longingly before gathering up her things. Normally she would be paying attention but really it was nothing new. Finals were next week and her professor had made the last week a kind of catch up for anyone who still had questions. It had been a long week, listening to others go over the basics. Really, if they didn't understand that, they probably wouldn't do well on the tests. She felt sorry for them and wished she could help, but not everyone was cut out for the medical field.

"Ami-chan?"

Ami turned to face the boy who sat next to her, a gentle smile on her face, "Yes, Matsumara-san?"

He tilted his head giving her a reproofing look, though he remained smiling, as he walked her out the door. "Ami-chan, I told you to call me Hisaki, remember? I think we've been through enough together in this class that we can drop a little formality, don't you?"

A light chuckle slipped from her lips, "Alright, _Hisaki-kun_, did you want something?"

Hisaki paused, looking slightly unsure. "Uh, well, I was wondering if you were as ready as I was to take the test next week, after today, I'm fairly tempted to skip Friday's lecture."

She sighed, suddenly tempted as well. "For the first time in my life, that sounds like a wonderful idea. If he's not going to teach anything new, then I'd really rather stay home and study."

"Does it _have_ to be staying at home as opposed to going to class?" Hisaki asked; a slight spark in his eyes.

Ami stopped walking, to look at him curiously, "Well no, I suppose not but then what else would I be doing?"

"Spend it with me." He murmured shyly, while looking at her so warmly she couldn't help but blush.

"A-Alright, what do you want to do?" she asked as she resumed walking.

"Hmm," he thought for a moment, his finger tapping against his chin, "I'm not sure, but I'll think of something. Meet me out front ten minutes after class starts?"

Smiling she promised she would as they parted ways, him going towards another class, her to the nearby bookstore intent on picking up a newly published chess book. She had just learned there was a club at school and she wanted to brush up on the game before she joined it.

Staring off into the rain, umbrella well in hand as the soft patter hit the material, she walked down the emptied street, several unrelated thoughts swirling around in her head. Matsumara-san—privately she still reverted back to his family name—was a nice guy. He was smart and gentle, often making class more enjoyable. She'd much rather spend her free time with him than try and get along with the Shitennou, but Minako did have a fairly good point about making them trust the girls. Sometimes it could be so frustrating when Minako thought of such persuasive logic, though most times Ami did agree with her.

What to do then? Surely she should go acquaint herself with them but she hadn't the slightest clue of how to get a hold of them. It wasn't like she wanted to keep tabs on them. Mamoru probably had their number, Usagi as well, but it would be strange for her to suddenly just request to visit. Perhaps she should suggest a group party after finals were over…though there were other things to worry about, like Minako's quest for their lost memories.

Were the Shitennou hiding something? Even if they weren't, it was good to learn from their mistakes and being that their last mistake ended with the annihilation of their kingdom, they would do well to learn from this.

Two middle school kids ran past her, briefly braking her train of thought, as they held bags over their heads, attempting to shield themselves from the rain. She smiled softly as she watched them duck under an overhead where a large clock was placed, before continuing on.

Soon the bookstore was in front of her and after finding the desired object, she became lost in her own world.

"So you like chess too?" asked a light tenor voice, causing her to look up.

The owner of the voice, upon her inspection, belonged to one former Zoicite, now a Satoru…well she wasn't sure what his surname was but that was beside the point.

"Oh it's you," he murmured straightening his posture now that he could see the face of the reader. Coincidentally, he had come to peruse that very same book to see if it had anything new he could learn.

"Well I suppose my earlier comment still holds true. So you like chess too?" he repeated flashing an easy smile.

Ami, still tense from seeing his face, hesitated. It wasn't like she wanted to stand there in a cramped bookstore with books piled all around; making idle chitchat with a man she neither liked nor trust. On the other hand, she had hoped to start bridging the gap like Minako had suggested. She just hadn't thought it'd be so soon.

"Yes I like chess," she replied after a short moment. Then, thinking better of it she added, "I take it you enjoy the game as well?" This time it was her turn to offer a small smile.

Confused but pleased at her sudden attempt to be more than civil, he relaxed falling into a more comfortable stance. "Yeah I love it, I play whenever I can. Though the others will only play with me every now and then. Often I find myself in the park getting a few games in with a local group."

"Oh I know," Ami murmured, nodding her head in understanding, "None of the girls really play, though every now and then Minako will indulge me."

At his skeptical look she chuckled, "No it's true. She treats it as practicing war strategy but she's fairly good for someone who only plays at random."

"Does she ever win?" he asked, clearly not persuaded.

Ami blushed lightly, "Well no, but she has come close a few times."

"Well then, either she's smarter than she appears or you're not as smart as I thought."

'What_ a strange world we live in if Minako's planning war strategies'_ he decided.

Ami frowned. Who was he to judge their intelligence? Did he honestly believe Minako would be in charge if she had no brain at all or that she herself could be lacking in some way when her very role on the team was intelligence and strategy? Either way, he clearly didn't have a high opinion for her or her teammates.

"I understand it might be difficult for you to comprehend," she argued, her voice icy, "but we don't pick our leaders based solely upon brute strength!"

Satoru paled realizing his attempts at being friendly were failing, but it's not like he could help it if the girl didn't seem bright. "Look, I'm sorry I offended you but there's only one real way to prove your abilities to me," he shrugged awkwardly.

"And how's that?" she demanded.

"Play a game of chess with me," he told her, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ami was furious, well as furious as Ami could get. The last thing she wanted to do was play a game of chess with this rude, insulting man but she had no choice. If she wanted to prove her intelligence or at least her intelligence over a former dark general, then she had to play the game. Where though? There was no way she was taking him home or going anywhere near his place. The park he mentioned was also a no, on account of the rain.

"Where?" She asked brusquely.

Satoru thought for a moment, realizing the predicament he had just put himself in. "Oh I got it, there's this quiet little café that I like to go to sometimes that has several chess boards."

"Lead the way."

It really was a cute little place which she regretted immediately. If anyone else had shown her the place, she probably would have started frequenting there. As it were, the less she ran into him the better. They moved outside for a little privacy, staying well under the canopy, once they had gotten their orders.

"White or black?" he inquired.

"Black." She replied immediately. She'd show this conceited man that she could win without the advantage of going first.

Satoru snorted unsurprised. Somehow he knew the stubborn woman would choose black. Not that it would matter. He hadn't lost a game in…well, he wasn't sure if he'd ever lost game, except maybe when he first learned how to play as a child. Tossing aside his thoughts, he moved his pawn forward.

"So how long have you been playing?" He asked her, intent on making her talk. There was no way he wanted to sit possibly an hour or more in complete silence.

"My father taught me when I was young." She murmured, moving her knight.

His brow furrowed as he lifted his next piece. "Your father taught you? Can't you just play with him?"

Ami looked up at him, a thoughtful expression on her face, "my parents divorced and he moved out of the city." She shrugged slightly, making her next move. "I don't see him as regularly because of it."

"I'm sorry," Satoru whispered.

"Thank you, but really it's quite alright. They're happier this way," she said with a light smile.

For a second he really believed her, she seemed so genuinely pleased for their happiness. It was only the slight shimmer in her eyes before she blinked that alerted him to the notion that she might not be completely okay with everything.

"You miss him, I understand," he nodded, "My parents were the same. Both brilliant in their own way but all they ever seemed to do was make each other miserable."

Ami quietly sipped her tea, only replying with a, "mmm," in response. He wasn't quite sure if she were agreeing or just indicating her drink tasted good. Either way he figured he should change the subject.

After moving his rook over, he tried a new topic, "so do you enjoy anything else besides chess? I've seen you around school studying a lot but I'm sure that's not all you do."

She frowned at his comment, not quite sure if he was trying to insult her or not. "No, I enjoy other things besides studying. Though learning new things does give me great pleasure," she wanted to make sure he knew there was nothing wrong with studying, "I enjoy swimming, painting and playing the harp; and of course I love spending time with the other girls." She smiled broadly imagining if they were here now. Rei and Makoto would have chewed him out at this point, if not outright attacked him, and Minako would have…well she wasn't quite sure. Minako could be so unpredictable in some ways.

"Other girls…you mean the princess and the rest…" he paused, thinking about their group, "Hey how come those scary lesbians and the dark sisters aren't with you as much?"

Ami sighed, exasperated. I mean really? Scary lesbians and dark sisters, could he _be_ more insulting? "If you're referring to Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru, I'd ask that you just call them the Outer Scouts if it's easier for you."

She moved her bishop to the left two spaces capturing his knight, "In any case, Haruka and Michiru are currently on a world tour. With all the peace, there's been no need for them to stay close. Hotaru is younger than us and currently enrolled in a private school on the other side of the city and as for Setsuna; well she splits her time between the gates and here taking care of Hotaru."

"Why do any of you bother? You'll be doing other things in Crystal Tokyo." He asked her while taking her rook, though he himself didn't know why he continued with his programming degree.

"Should we just sit around and wait for the future?" she asked him hotly, "Some of us yes, are using this time to prepare for the future but just because we'll eventually rule, does that mean we should give up doing things we love?" Really, if it weren't for the game, she would have left by now.

"No, no, you're right. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," he looked down, "check."

Ami's eyes narrowed and placed her king out of reach. "So from your talk, you and the rest of your group just sit around doing nothing, right?"

Satoru sighed, his hand dragging over his face. Why did he even try, honestly? "I said I was sorry about that. It was a stupid thought, I admit it. As for what we do, we all attend the university. The others are older than me, but they waited to attend school so we could all transfer here together. Though Keisuke did attend the local college back in his home town."

"Wait, you all planned this? So you met each other after being sent back?" She asked, taking another of his pieces.

"Mhmm," he mumbled, swallowing a bite of his muffin, "We knew we were getting sent back, so we arranged to meet up. Keisuke wanted us to feel like a group so we could get along and work together."

"Why wouldn't you get along?"

He shrugged, "Even though we have some of our memories back a lot has happen, not to mention we had new lives in this time. Something might have changed. I'm glad he did honestly. I'm not sure we would be so close now if he hadn't made us all keep in contact and meet up semi-regularly."

Ami sat there for a while, contemplating his words. He wondered if she didn't believe him, though surely she could just go to the tall, dark and scary—Pluto, Sailor Pluto—to check his story. When she spoke next however, her words weren't what he expected.

"You don't have all of your memories?"

"Uh, no, we don't. It's a little fuzzier now, after Pluto returned us to the past but even when we were trapped in our stones we were still missing some."

He watched her tilt her head to the side, a crease between her brows, and could only imagine the thoughts flying through her head.

"Which ones?" she inquired.

"Like I'd know," he rolled his eyes as he moved his queen into place, "they're missing after all."

It was her eyes that rolled next, "Well obviously but then how do you know they're missing? You must have some clue as to what they are."

Satoru frowned, damn woman was right. "I see. When put that way, I suppose they're about you girls. It's a little confusing with being under the whole mind control thing and all, but as far as I know, all of us only seem to remember you girls from this lifetime, not during the Golden Age."

"You mean the Silver Millennium," she murmured absently while he huffed in annoyance at her correction, while she managed to evade his trap in the process.

"Right, well anyways, after Sailor Pluto returned us to our time period, we've taken trips to see each other regularly, waiting until the moment when we could make our way here."

"Sailor Pluto," Ami whispered, the name coming out like a question before exclaiming "Sailor Pluto!" as an idea occurred to her.

He admired the ecstatic smile on her face as she shot out of her seat, until she looked down and annoyance replaced it. "Damn," she cursed, shocking him. Ami Mizuno cursed?

Satoru looked at the board and frowned, realizing what she had already noticed.

"Stalemate," he grumbled. Only Keisuke had ever reached a stalemate with him. What the hell was this woman?

"I guess we'll just have to have a rematch." She replied, though he got the vague impression she wasn't asking. Not like he'd argue, she was going down next time.

"Care to meet me here Friday morning? Say around 11?" He had a break in between class that day and the omelets were especially good here if you were wanting a late brunch.

Ami pondered for a moment, considering the times and her plans to meet up with Matsumara-san, "as long as we finished by twelve thirty that works for me."

"Why got a hot date?" he joked, assured she had a class to go to.

Ami blushed, not really sure how to answer. Was it a date? "I'll see you Friday." She went with instead, grabbing her things and disappearing into the rain.

Satoru scowled as he watched her go. What had that look been for? What was with that vague reply? Why the hell was he scowling? He shook his head and sipped his tea, thinking over the woman that was Ami Mizuno. For sure when he planned his day, he hadn't expected to run into her, let alone play a game of chess. Yet somehow he was already looking forward to Friday.

He raised his glass in a toast to where her figure had disappeared. '_Let the games begin'_ he thought wryly.

_Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts_

"So Naru and Umino are finally getting hitched, eh? I guess she got jealous seeing how well married life sits with you!" Minako jibed elbowing her friend.

The other blonde giggled. "It's soooo nice V-babe. You should try it. Speaking of which, has any guy caught your eye recently?" her eyebrows waggled, convinced Minako was holding out on some juicy gossip.

"Ah, Usagi," Minako said with a shake of her head, adding a wistful sigh for good measure, "you know you're the only one for me. If only Mamoru hadn't found you first." She clutched her heart, her other hand held out as if begging her to say no more sending her friend into a further fit of giggles as they walked through the park, the day's storm finally easing up a little.

Mamoru's boys' night would be starting in an hour or so, and Usagi had been reluctant to interfere in what she referred to as their "catch-up time." Thus Minako had come to the rescue and they were currently on their way back to her place, intent on letting off some steam and taking a break from studying for the evening.

"Hey," Minako shouted, pointing at a nearby swing set while dragging Usagi by the arm, "come on! Let's go swing!"

"But it's raining!" she cried, though she followed close behind.

"Exactly!" Minako laughed as she hopped on a seat, "We'll be, _swinging in the rain,"_ she sang. "Besides, we're in rain coats!'

Usagi laughed, "So you can get a phrase right!"

Minako winked back as she swung past her, "only when it works to my advantage!"

The two played for a little while before coming to a halt as the rain died down, letting their hoods fall back. Laughter still remained on both of their features though Minako's soon became more pensive.

"Hey Usagi…"

"Yeah?"

Minako bit her lip, trying to decide where to start, "I think…I think the girls and I need to recover our memories."

Usagi blink. Memories? Which memories? There were so many…

"Which memories are those Minako?"

"The ones missing from the Silver Millennium." She groaned, "You see, the other day I recalled a memory. Not really a memory per se but a feeling that I know I had back in those days."

Usagi nodded, waiting for her to continue.

Minako tapped her fingers against her knee, an agitated energy coursing through her. "This probably sounds vain and unnecessary since we've been at peace for so long," she said, taking a deep breath, "But we're weak. The girls and I. We use to be so much stronger, much more capable, much more…well more." She ran a hand through her long blonde hair scratching her head, "Now that I know I'm lacking it, I feel like I can't be complete until I get it back."

Usagi nodded understanding the feeling but her features remained confused, "so what do your missing memories have to do with everything?"

Minako frowned, realizing her plan didn't sound as reasonable as she'd like, "well, I thought maybe if I knew what was missing, of how things were in the past, it might lead to be becoming whole again."

"Hmm," Usagi murmured, pushing her swing forward once more, before dragging her shoes to slam to a halt, "Hey! Maybe I can give you your memories back!"

Her friend laughed in response, slightly relieved that she hadn't had to ask. It somehow seemed wrong to use the crystal to potentially gain more power. "Would you?"

"Sure! C'mon let's try it now!" The crystal was already in her hand before Minako could stand. "Alright, just close your eyes and maybe try concentrating on that feeling you felt the other day."

Minako did as she was told, enjoying the pure comforting feeling that was Usagi's crystal washing over her. Usagi had never used it directly on her first hand and it was humbling to feel her friend's beautiful aura. She would protect her until the day she died, she swore it.

Her mind focused on the memory from last Saturday as she felt Usagi's power grow but after counting to a hundred, she peeked through one eye. Usagi was concentrating, her face scrunched up in an annoyed pout. There was even a bead of sweat sliding down her brow.

"Usagi, it's okay. Clearly something isn't working." Minako said with a smile, trying to reassure her friend that she wasn't upset.

Usagi fell back on to her swing, only barely remembering that there was no back to the seat as she wildly latched onto the swing's chains, "I just don't understand!" she cried frustrated. "It's like something really strong is blocking it!"

"Huh? But what could be stronger than your crystal?"

"Hmm," Usagi's features fell into a thoughtful look, a graceful princess sitting in her place. "It must be something directly connected to your soul. There's something you need before you can regain those memories. Most likely the others are the same."

"Well damn," Minako cursed. What was she to do now? "I guess we'll just have to see what Rei comes up with."

"Rei?"

Minako nodded, "Yeah, I thought there might be something like this. You know like showing amnesia people objects important to them, so I had her searching the fire. I don't know if she's found anything though and besides that, I told her to wait until finals were over before trying too hard."

A buzzing sound went off, distracting the girls from their conversation.

"Oh it's Ami!" Minako mumbled in surprise, "Let's see…Oh." She blinked, "Ooooooh."

"What?" her friend questioned.

The blonde twirled to her friend, "Setsuna! Even if we can't remember, Setsuna might be able to help us by showing us our past!" she exclaimed.

"Maaaaybe, but don't forget she has a lot of rules she follows concerning the time flow. It might not be that easy." Usagi cautioned. None of it really made sense to her, but Setsuna had been doing her job for…well…for a really long time and she wasn't about to question the mysterious Scout's authority.

"True," Minako replied, her excitement subduing, "Well, it's the only lead we got," she reasoned, "so it's better than nothing. Alright, let's go back to my place already and we can order take out and eat in my super large hot tub while watching chick flicks."

Usagi laughed, slapping her hand gently against her face, "Minako, you spoil me."

"Which is why," she whispered conspiratorially as she wrapped an arm around her friend and led her out of the park, "you should leave Mamoru and stay with me forever!"

The two friends could be heard laughing all the way back to her place.

* * *

Alright guys, well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, please review.

Also, I just wanted to explain my use of "chan" and "san" here right quick. Because of the nature of the Sailor Scouts group, I feel like it's a little silly to have honorifics (even in the case with the generals because they're all in on the same secret). The generals do use it though, when talking _to_ the other girls, mostly as a peace measure, not wanting to cause a fight.

Happy Mother's Day to any mothers out there and I'll see you next time ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Guys I am SO SORRY! I know this is a week late, even later when I thought I'd get it out within the week after the last chapter. I forgot that I had relatives coming to town and then I got sick and didn't feel like writing until last Friday. Again I'm so sorry! As an apology, I added a scene with Keisuke that I had planned on doing in a later chapter.  
I won't make promises as to when the next chapter will come out, especially since I need to outline where I plan to go from here (I have a general outline, but how to get there still needs work).  
Once again, thank you to **LoveInTheBattleField, Moonie, Malevolent Dark Reflection, xSmallLadySerenity13, Guest** and **Another Guest **(maybe I'll just call you A. Guest...get it? ok that was bad I know it) and thanks to all the new followers! Let's get to the point shall we? Enjoy!

* * *

So Ami…I saw you out and about yesterday..." Minako whispered drawing out an unspoken statement as her eyes sparkled in a way Ami did not like. Nothing good ever came from that look.

"Yes," she replied cautiously. Best to be careful, Minako could figure out anything from the slightest slip of the tongue, "It was a beautiful day, great for getting some fresh air."

"Great for getting something," Minako muttered under her breath causing Usagi to giggle as she watched the exchange while sucking down a chocolate shake with whipped cream. If only she had popcorn to enjoy the show.

"So Ames," Minako purred. Ami wondered why she didn't go into politics, confident that her friend could take on the best of them. "Ami, A-chan…Can I call you A-chan?" Her arm slipped around the shy girl's shoulders and gave it a small squeeze, "You should just fess up, and give us details. It'll make the process _sooooo_ much easier that way."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Minako."

"Don't you?" Minako shared a knowing look with Usagi, as if Ami could fool them, silly Ami.

Of course Ami knew exactly what the blonde was asking. Really, there was only one thing Minako ever wanted to know. Self proclaimed goddess of love must have spotted her with Matsumara-san. Her eye twitched in annoyance. There was little choice but to give Minako what she wanted, she always found out in the end.

"Oh alright," She admitted with a sigh, "I was out with a friend from class, Matsumara-san. I know what you're thinking," she raised her hand as if to fend herself from the two girls, now grinning ear to ear, "but there's nothing going on between us. We were just spending time together as friends."

"Please," Minako scoffed with a wave of her hand, "no single guy hangs out with a single girl without _some_ kind of attraction."

"That is utterly absurd. I also visited Satoru-san earlier that same day and there's nothing between _us._"

"Satoru, you mean as in the Shitennou's Satoru?" Usagi cut in; her expression wide eyed and suddenly hopeful.

Ami nodded, "yes."

"Oh I knew you'd get along!" she squealed. Glad to see her happy, Ami turned to examine Minako's reaction.

The other blonde remained more thoughtful upon hearing this news, her eyes seemed slightly dazed. "Wait, you really did?" she questioned, not quite believing the sudden change of heart. A grateful smile started to form on Minako's face as Ami nodded shyly.

"Then what did you do with both of them?" Minako inquired hastily, excitement clearly overflowing as she leaned in to hear every word. Honestly when she had talked to the girls last, Minako hadn't really expected anyone to change _that_ quickly. Usagi looked towards her expectantly as well. All Ami could do was sigh…again.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you." She chuckled, only the slightest tinge of exasperation in her voice.

Unfortunately Ami couldn't just explain what happened Friday. How had she found herself with two men for company? The girls truly wanted to know.

"Every good story has background info." Minako had informed them.

So Ami told them Wednesday's events, though she tried to reveal only the basic details, before moving on to how her day had gone starting with Satoru. Throughout her narrative, Minako kindly coughed the word 'date' now and then before breaking into a wide grin, not at all trying to be subtle.

Really her time with Satoru wasn't a date. Chess matches weren't dates. If she were being honest though, she had ended up enjoying herself. Somehow he had been a lot more pleasant this time around.

"Hi there," he called out to greet her, chess board and several muffins displayed beside him. "Class ended early so I took the liberty of ordering. I remembered you liked the earl grey tea last time, right?"

Having come prepared to face off against an annoying opponent, one she thoroughly intended to beat this time, Ami found herself thrown off by his unexpected generosity. A thin blush rushed over her face as she managed a quiet 'thank you' before taking her seat.

Unaffected by her shyness, Satoru carried on, "I'll be black this time so the board is yours."

It had been a good game and they had gone on to talk about many things. He had lived with his dad, enjoyed ice fishing and was currently working on a bachelor's in Computer Programming. There was a time he had modeled, easy money he said; and at age eight he'd broken his left arm because his family's Great Dane, who he'd been walking, jumped in chase of a squirrel, sending him flying into a tree.

Ami had had a wonderful time and she partly feared that already she was becoming too complacent. And yet when he asked for a rematch, she had won, she couldn't deny the slight pleasure she felt, knowing they would meet again soon. Not that she'd tell Minako that. However it was easy to tell by her friend's smug demeanor that Minako had suspicions of her own.

The whole thing left Ami feeling horrible confused, even more so after meeting up with Matsumara-san later that day…especially after…after _that_…which was the _last_ thing either girl needed to know. There would be no dealing with Minako after that, not to mention the pure joy that would shine in Usagi's eyes. Ami would have to go into hiding for weeks if not months. Only the hope that Rei or Makoto could distract them remained, though Ami knew those chances were slim. If only _that_ hadn't happened, not that she regretted it…

…

Ami raced as fast as she could without making a spectacle of herself. She had been having such a nice time outside at the café that she had completely lost track of time. However if she could just keep up the pace, she wouldn't be too late.

A figure collided with her as she rounded the last corner, knocking her roughly to the ground.

"Are you alright Ami-chan?" a male voice asked her.

She looked up to see Matsumara-san kneeling beside her, his arm already around her shoulders attempting to help her rise. Embarrassed, Ami couldn't help but splutter an apology. "I'm so sorry! I lost track of time and now I'm running into you and I'm so, so sorry!"

"Relax Ami-chan, it's alright. Besides, you weren't late. I was just getting here myself." He helped her up; reluctantly removing his arm once he was sure she was stable.

"Really?"

"Really," he lied. In truth he had been so excited for their date that he had arrived shortly before the bell.

Relieved, she smiled at him gratefully. "I'm glad. So then, where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go to the aquarium; get out of this heat a little. Does that sound good?" Hisaki asked; his words slightly rushed.

"That sounds wonderful," she smiled, relief evident in her expression. Truthfully she was glad it was something so simple. Having gotten vague impressions from the other girls of what they did while skipping class, she had expected something a little more…rowdy. So it was with a light heart, that she trailed alongside Matsumara-san, determined to enjoy her first truant experience. And she did.

Ami loved the sea. Often when she was little she'd imagine life as a mermaid, attempting to remain under water as long as her lungs would let her, while colorful fish and coral and reefs danced all around her. In a way, the aquarium was a way for her to taste that dream, with large tanks reaching from ceiling to floor, fish swimming all directly past her. The dark blue undertones really made her feel underwater. It was such a beautiful exhibit that Ami kept finding herself drifting off as she watched the creatures' mesmerizing motions.

'_Perhaps Satoru would like to come here sometime'_ she thought idly. He seemed like the type who would enjoy something like this. Several fish flitted past her, twirling around one another in a tight motion. There were a few others playing hide-n-seek behind the coral and it was all she could do not to grin ridiculously as she watched their interaction.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hisaki whispered beside her.

She turned to smile up at him, the refracting light from the tanks sparkling in her eyes, "Oh yes. I'm so envious; I wish I could swim with them."

"I know what you mean, it's so hot outside a cool dip sounds really refreshing." As if to emphasize his point, he fanned himself.

Her shoulders dropped slightly. That hadn't really been what she was trying to say, but she didn't think it a necessary thing to point out. In any case, she was having a wonderful time. They turned to walk into a large hall, the tank stretching all along the hall and overhead, making her feel completely submerged. It was so beautiful. The type of spot young lovers would whisper their feelings, as was evident by the many couples in the room.

"Uh Ami," Hisaki started awkwardly, causing her to turn to him with concern. "I uh," he licked his lips, "look I…well, what I mean to say is…I…I'd like to keep seeing you after today."

"I liked that too, Hisaki-kun." she murmured gently, "now that class is over, we might not see each other otherwise, unless we have a class together."

Hisaki's face fell at her misunderstanding, "No, Ami-chan, what I'm saying is that I _like_ you." His eyes bore into hers, trying to get his message across.

A slow deep red crept over Ami's cheeks as his meaning sunk in, "Oh, I…I, um…I see." She finished lamely, suddenly growing disoriented and feeling the need to sit down as soon as possible. Her hands reached out in vain for something solid.

Seeing her current state, his finger tips gripped her elbow, keeping her steady, "Ami, please, it's ok. I don't expect you to answer today," his eyes remained staring directly into hers, willing her not to push him away.

"I can wait," he continued, "I just needed you to know."

Nodding mutely, she let him lead her out of the building, grateful for the fresh air and a chance to think.

…

"You're kidding, he confessed to you?! Ames that's great!" Minako cheered.

"I don't know," murmured a suspicious Usagi twiddling her straw in an empty cup, "What do we really know about the guy?"

Both girls stared at her like she had grown two heads. If anyone was a champion of love, it was usually her. After all, if Usagi had her happy ending with Mamo-chan, then the others should have one too.

"Usagi, isn't this a good thing? We can't go around thinking every guy is suspicious." Minako reasoned.

Usagi raised a single eyebrow, "Who are you? And what have you done with Minako?" she demanded.

"Hey! I'm not always suspicious!" Minako shouted back, though even she had to admit her doubts on the truthfulness of that statement.

"Says the girl who lives for drama," replied a silky voice from behind her. The girls turned to see the newcomer, spotting none other than a seriously annoyed Rei.

"Rei!" Usagi greeted while a grumpy Minako could be heard mumbling the words "Et tu, Brunhilde?" under her breath.

Ami chuckled at their antics, relieved to no longer be the center of attention and praying her luck held up and they forgot about Matsumara's confession, "it's Brutus, Minako, and good afternoon, Rei."

The raven haired beauty tsked. "Nothing good about it." She grumbled dropping into the seat beside Ami.

"I just got done spending a good part of my day with that idiot, Jun. Minako I don't know how you put up with them."

All three girls tilted their heads to the side, wearing identical looks of confusion. Jun? The only Jun they knew was…

"No…" Minako whispered before slamming her hands on the table, pushing herself up in the process to look down at her friend, "you didn't!" she roared, falling back on to the bench in a fit of laughter.

"You too?" Ami asked politely, ignoring the noise beside her.

Usagi looked down at her still laughing friend feeling nothing but pure chagrin at her boisterous overreaction. "Minako…"

"Sorry, sorry." The blonde chuckled, returning to a sitting position as she wiped a tear from her eye, "I couldn't help it. Just imagining you're attempts to spend time with one of them, let alone how you managed to get them to agree was too much!"

Minako threw a pleased smile at Rei, "I'm grateful you're giving them a chance but tell me, what brought this on?"

Rei huffed, tossing her hair back. "_He_ just showed up, asking to get to know _me._ I assumed Usagi planned it so I went along." She gave the other girl a piercing glare, as if all the recent troubles were her fault.

"Hey! I didn't tell him anything! So you can just quit the attitude right now." Usagi ordered.

"Really?" There was no way she would believe that. It was Usagi who had ordered them to get along after all.

"Really."

Rei stared hard at her, searching for any deception before turning away frowning. Now she was confused. Who could have arranged it? Based off his actions, he hadn't seemed like he wanted to be there anymore than she had.

"So," Minako mumbled, slurping her shake, "what happened that got your stockings in a twist?"

"Um, isn't the term 'panties'?" Ami offered, blushing at the word.

Minako shrugged, "I've heard it both ways and don't think I forgotten about you," she commented offhandedly causing Ami to frown. So it wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped.

That reminder out of the way, Minako focused again on Rei, "So? What happened?"

After a brief hesitation, Rei swiped Minako's shake and took a deep gulp, downing it as easily as she could a scotch on the rocks, and then slammed the glass down. Nodding in thanks as Minako ordered them another round of shakes, she began her story.

…

"You're late."

Jun stared at her incredulously, his backpack sliding off as he bent down to offer her crows a greeting. "You're kidding right? It was a minute."

Rei shrugged turning to stare off out in to the city, the sun shining brightly, as if blessing this blasphemous meeting. "I said sharp."

Jun just rolled his eyes as he rose to stand and asked in a rough voice, "So what do you want to do today?"

A bored but annoyed look crossed her face, like she was being force to deal with someone incompetent. "You asked me to this…outing. Didn't you plan anything?"

He threw his head back, his hands braced on his hips, as he looked toward the sky seeking patience. This was going to be a long day.

"I just thought you'd like a little input." He grumbled, adding under his breath, "Because you _always_ have something to say."

When she didn't respond, he suggested they go find something to eat first.

They took a train toward a nearby station that contained several cafés and food carts where they would be free to pick out of a variety of options. Secretly Jun also wanted some place with plenty of witnesses. Though Rei might do something in a small restaurant, he was sure in such a crowded place as this that she would practice a little more restraint. They agreed to separate, so each could find something they wanted, before meeting up by the pillar table in the midst of all the others.

Rei was already waiting for him when he got back to their agreed spot, his tray ladled with food.

"That's all you're eating?" he asked skeptically.

Preoccupied with peeling her fruit, Rei remained silent to his growing irritation. Jun let his burdened food tray drop to the table, hitting hard enough to make nearby diners flinch but not Rei.

"Seriously? You're really only going to eat a few pieces of fruit? I thought being a Sailor Scout meant burning more energy," he reasoned while taking his seat, hoping that a more direct comment might make her talk. "Why else do Usagi-san and Minako-san eat all that food?"

Her eyes flickered up to stare at him with an unnerving intensity. "Do you want a strict outline of my dietary habits?"

Jun took a bite of his pancakes, taking a large gulp to swallow before answering, "No, no." he huffed, "I just want to make sure you don't faint on me."

Fire rising inside, Rei crossed her arms to contain the urge to punch his face. "Do I look like a girl who faints easily?"

Honestly he was going to say 'no'. Really, the priestess could probably eat him for breakfast but as he actually looked at her, he realized that there was indeed something he found gentle about her. Pale skin, like porcelain, did indeed make her seem fragile but he had seen the strength in her movements and though she was beautiful to be sure, her looks were fierce. No, instead there was something about the air about her, as if she didn't seem quite whole. Maybe she was lonely? She was like a caged Bengal tiger, deadly but still vulnerable.

His hesitation did not go unnoticed and Rei didn't know whether to feel surprised or insulted that he found her so weak.

"You can't really believe I'd faint." She growled.

Their eyes met, and she noticed that his seemed thoughtful. He mumbled something, 'just like a tiger' or some nonsense like that before clearing his throat to speak.

"No, I don't think you'd faint. You wouldn't be a good Scout if you did so but I do think you're more vulnerable then you realize."

Rei scowled at him, not sure what to make of his words before changing the subject on what they would do for the day. Since just talking hadn't been working out so well for them, Jun suggested they do something more active. Bowling was mentioned, but they would be too busy taking turns to really talk at all which was the whole point. The amusement park was also thought of, but this was _not_ a date, so that was a no. When Jun suggested laser tag teams, Rei took to the idea immediately, and so they set out for a place Jun had been to a while back.

"It's a good thing you're in those black overall shorts; it'll help you blend in." Jun remarked as he slipped his laser vest over his head.

"Oh yes," cackled a shrill voice, "wouldn't want our victory to be too easy."

Jun and Rei turned to see the source of the taunting, spying a couple in all black. The too thin woman was in a tight tank top with short shorts and wiry dirty blonde hair piled on top of her head untidily. The man with the military haircut on the other hand, looked like he was practically bursting out of his t-shirt, giving the impression that he made a living off shooting things.

"Don't worry baby, it'll be easy whether they try or not," the man cooed.

Rei and Jun smirked at the same time, their eyes meeting to make a silent agreement. They would grind their opponent's asses into the ground and oh how much fun they would have doing it.

Jun raised his eyebrow as he gave her a meaningful look, "shall we make this interesting, do you think?"

"Keep talking," she whispered, her eyes falling back on the obnoxious couple making goo-goo eyes at each other.

"Let's see who can get the most 'kills', loser pays for lunch?" he suggested.

"You're on."

To be fair, Rei had thought the other team was surprisingly good. They just weren't good enough. Ducking in and out behind glowing neon walls and windows silently was exhilarating, and she had to admit that Jun made a good partner. He'd signal and off they'd go, her to the left while he went around from the back, quickly aiming their sights on their intended targets.

It didn't take long though, for the other couple to catch on that their opponents were _good._ Slowly they too became more difficult to find, blending against dark corners and walls, making necessary shots from odd angles. Soon it seemed they were at a standstill, neither side having gained a "kill" in ten minutes.

Rei spied out from the first floor window. It was better to keep moving but her back was starting to ache from the awkward half crawl she had moved in to stay low.

Jun peeked out beside her, his arm rubbing against hers as he strained to see out the one-man-window. Nothing, there was not a clue to where the enemy was. They had to get a few more "kills" in before their time was up to insure victory. He wasn't quite sure but he thought the other team had caught up to them in points.

Turning to suggest they move on, it was the slight refraction of light off the macho man's vest that caught Jun's attention as the other man took aim. _'Just enough time,'_ he thought as he grabbed Rei around the waist, dragging her with him up against the wall as he randomly shot at his opponent. He waited; searching for any indication his shot had hit its mark.

Meanwhile a slightly flustered Rei was trying to keep quiet. Obviously this was just a game and she understood that he had seen something and pulled her to a safe area. That remained clear, for she herself had grabbed him or made him duck several times. Those rational thoughts aside, she was embarrassed to note that he was shielding her. Not only had he pulled her by slipping his arm around her waist, which was still tightly holding her in place, but he was actually shielding her! Previous Dark General or not, she couldn't help but feel slightly pleased that he was willing to do so, even if she didn't need it.

Smoothly she slipped her hand into his and pulled him along, startling him out of his search for the macho man. Leaning in to whisper in his ear, silence _was_ necessary after all, she told him, "we need to keep moving. They'll show up here if they spotted us."

Jun nodded, though he was otherwise distracted. Feeling the warmth from her hand, he couldn't help but smile at her recent comfortableness with him. This would never have been possible just this morning. An idea started to form in his mind and he turned to whisper his plan to Rei.

"Got it?" he mouthed silently.

Rei winked back her affirmation, suddenly feeling as flirty as Minako. This game was about to come to a close.

They made their way to the lower center, purposely exposing parts of their vests to refract light but not enough to get a clear shot. After a few minutes they moved into position and waited for their targets to come to them. It didn't take long before Rei spotted the nasty woman who had cackled at her earlier, slithering around the corner. Patiently Rei waited for site of the woman's partner, not wanting to alert him to their trap by shooting the woman too soon. Jun signaled from across the hall that he had spotted his target and they both quickly took aim.

Two small 'pews' could be heard and then the lights were whizzing on, the total quota of hits having finally been met.

"Damn it." She heard them curse; shooting angry glares at Rei and Jun once they came out of their hiding spots.

Jun chuckled, enjoying having riled them up and headed towards the score board waiting outside the arena.

"Looks like you owe me lunch," Rei commented smugly by his side.

He sighed dramatically in defeat having seen the single kill difference between their scores. "I guess I do."

They headed over to a lively street square filled with merchants and games, almost like a mini festival and Jun paid for their food. Sitting down on a park bench, Jun started to rehash the game.

"Seriously, that shot you made was amazing; I've never seen a girl do so well. Most girls wouldn't even want to play laser tag actually or they would make me do all the work. Nor do other girls have such great aim! You shoot as well as the men I've played with," he exclaimed before continuing on much to Rei's chagrin.

It was flattering, really, that he was so impressed with her, being that he was well aware of her Scout abilities and had powers of his own; but she was starting to be insulted. Was it so absurd that a girl could do what a man could? Or did that mean she wasn't feminine in his eyes? Was she "one of the guys" now? Or maybe she was just inhuman in her abilities, abnormal even. Though he was impressed, clearly other "girls" didn't do these things in his mind. It was like she was some exotic animal in a zoo to him! It pissed her off.

Jun was still rambling on, "In any case, you're clearly not a normal girl. No you're more—"

A loud smack could be heard ringing through the small clearing as birds scattered away frightened from the sudden sound. Jun raised his hand up to the red welt forming on his face gingerly.

"I've known for years I'm not a _normal_ girl." Rei screamed, "Too bad you're such a _typical_ guy."

She tossed her food in the trash, only feeling a twinge of guilt at the waste before stomping off.

"I was going to say you're a woman!" Jun shouted at her retreating figure, giving no indication that she heard him. "Though now I just think you're a headache," he muttered, kicking the bench.

Rei had stormed only a few blocks away before the guilt and his last comment sunk in. He hadn't been calling her odd or abnormal, he really had been praising her and she had overreacted. She dropped her face into her hand with a groan. What a childish way she had just behaved.

It had just _bothered_ her that he could potentially think those things, though she didn't know why. Over the years she had gotten used to the rude comments about her psychic abilities; it had been awhile since she had really noticed them though. In fact, not since she met Usagi and the others. Sighing, she looked around for a pharmacy, determined to at least make it up to him.

Once her purchases were in hand, she made her way over to the bench where she had last seen him, hoping he was still there.

"I'm telling you, I don't care anymore!" a male voice sounding very much like Jun reached her ears before she could turn the corner to where he was. Her pace slowed to a halt.

"She's fucking crazy! I didn't even want to do this in the first place and now I'm getting hit for it? No, I don't care! Today's gone horrible and I won't submit to this again….Oh please…even their princess can't make them play nice...Look I refuse to suck up to a bitch. End of story."

She heard him shut his cell closed signaling her turn to vent.

"How dare you!" she hissed, rounding the corner to make eye contact with the startled man. "You JERK!" Rei chucked the Styrofoam cup filled with water at him, soaking his clothes completely. "You complete and utter IDIOT!" This time a small bottle smacked him in his face. "You think _I'm_ a _BITCH?!_ You haven't seen anything yet!" She pulled out the final item, a small package, hurling in straight into his solar plexus causing him to fall over.

"Don't you _EVER_ show up at my shrine _AGAIN_, or it'll be the last thing you do."

It had been ridiculous to think she owed this man an apology! How dare he? How _dare_ he?! The nerve! Like she had wanted to deal with him all day either! No, what she wanted right now was a hard drink and someone to vent at. _Minako._ This was all Usagi's and Minako's faults after all, where were they? She'd find them and let them know that this was never happening again!

Jun had remained where she left him fuming. He was furious that she had thrown things at him after she had already slapped him but he was also relieved he still had his head. Bending down to pick up the items, it was only when he had looked down at the objects she had chucked at him that he felt his shoulders sag. Damn woman had gotten him pain meds, an ice pack and water as an apology. She was right, he was an idiot.

…

"He called you a what?!" Usagi and Minako both jumped up shouting while Ami remained seated, albeit completely scandalized.

Minako moved to leave, her arms swinging wildly in anger, "why I outta…I don't care how justified…"

Usagi grabbed her, putting Minako's arms into a hold, preventing the girl from leaving.

"Hey! Let me go! No one calls Rei that but me!"

"Thanks," Rei drawled.

"Calm down Minako," Usagi huffed struggling to maintain her hold, "I don't like it either but she did just slap the guy. Speaking of, why _did_ you slap him Rei?"

All eyes turned on Rei, who shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. "He…he just reminded me of a time before you, Usagi...A lonelier time."

Reis eyes locked with Minako who nodded with understanding as Ami rubbed Rei's shoulder soothingly. They each knew what it was like to be isolated and singled out from their peers. Usagi noted each of their action and her eyes welled up with tears. Her dear sweet friends, how could anyone dislike them? Each had such beautiful hearts and dreams!

"Usagi," Ami murmured, seeing her gentle friend's anguish, "it's alright. _We're_ alright."

"It's true, Usagi." Rei smiled at her, "we have each other now."

"Yeah," Minako agreed, dropping her head back on her friend's shoulder as she was still in a hold, "it had to be that way because we were destined to be together!"

"Yeah, goddess knows were not supposed to be with anyone else, that's for damn sure!"

Four heads twisted to see the newest addition to their group.

"Oy, Usagi, why are you holding Minako like that?" Makoto questioned, "What she done now?"

"Mako-chan!" Usagi cried, simultaneously releasing Minako and bounding towards the tall brunette to give her a hug.

"Hey Usagi-chan," Makoto greeted her with a wide smile as she maneuvered herself into the booth with Usagi attached.

Minako rolled her shoulders to relieve the stiffness while Ami explained the situation cautiously. She, along with the other girls, was confident Makoto would like Jun's comments even less than the rest of them. So when she finished her summary, each girl watched in awe as Makoto just sighed and shook her head.

"That's it?" Minako wondered, curious as to where the fight had gone from her more than eager friend.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"No offense Mako-chan, but we kind of expected you to go ballistic and start searching for the nearest Shitennou," Usagi offered, while Ami and Rei nodded their agreement.

"Ah well, maybe I would have but I had a loooong week filled with idiot guys and this one doesn't seem near as bad in comparison." Her weariness showed and it was probably the only thing that saved her from Minako.

"You had a long week of idiot men, Mako-chan?" Minako asked politely, sipping her shake, "Do tell."

Makoto shook her head, "There's really nothing to tell. Several guys ambushed me for dates after this guy Kaibara Kantaro did. I didn't really feel like I could say no to one after saying yes to the other guy in front of all of them and—"

"Wait a minute, exactly how many guys asked you out?" Minako demanded.

"Uh," Makoto blushed, "well five total, but they were all awful, really."

"FIVE?" Rei stammered incredulously.

"Way to GO! Mako-chan!" Usagi cheered.

"Damn girl, maybe you should be the Goddess of Love," Minako chuckled while signaling the waiter for a double chocolate mocha shake for Makoto, "Ok, so what was so awful about all these boys?"

Makoto sighed dramatically throwing her head back, "Everything!" She took a deep sip of her freshly arrived shake, "the first guy—Kaibara—only wanted to get me back to his place to sleep with me! One was so nervous the whole time that he never stopped talking and the other three pretty much assumed I was some empty headed twit whose only goal in life was to cook and clean for my husband! As soon as talked about my interest in martial arts and action flicks they ran for the hills! One even went to the restroom and took off leaving me with the check! At least Rei's date was slapped before he called her names!"

"It wasn't a date!" Rei insisted.

"But Makoto, isn't it your dream to get married and have your own bakery?" Ami asked quietly.

Makoto frowned, "well yeah, but I do other things too. I'll never quit the dojo, after you girls they're the closest thing I have to family."

"Is that why you didn't quit when Nao joined?" Usagi wondered.

The brunette nodded, "yeah, but he's really not so bad now," she turned towards Minako and winked at her. "I took your advice and challenged him to shut up if I won."

Minako broke out into a grin, "I take it you beat him senseless?"

"Hah! Not so bad, but I did land a few pretty good ones on him." Makoto laughed, "Though he was pretty tough. More than that though, he's been a downright gentleman to me since I beat him. It almost makes me want to date him instead of those horrible guys I went through."

Her cheeks flushed with the admission as her thoughts drifted back to their last practice that morning. They had taken to practicing together since not many of the others could challenge them and she could still recall the feel of his hands as he helped her through a move a friend from his hometown had shown him. It didn't help that he was not only handsome but taller than her as well. Every courteous action made her wonder what had changed and she could only pray there was something that would disgust her about him soon. He was still a Shitennou after all, but it was getting harder and harder to remember why she had been so dead set against them in the first place, and it had been less than a week since the fight!

Minako watched her friend with a thoughtful expression, as the other girls laughed off Makoto's confession and caught her up with the rest of the gossip. Perhaps they thought Makoto had been just joking or embarrassed that someone she so recently hated could be better than all the other men she had just dealt with, but Minako knew better. The way Makoto had looked away, how thoughtful she had been when describing him or even the strong immediate denials afterwards were all signs but even without them, Minako would know. It was a born instinct.

What she didn't know, was what to do about it. In fact, she didn't know what to do about any of the other girls. Though it was clear Makoto was starting to like Nao, Rei's defensiveness showed she cared what Jun thought of her, especially after their easy camaraderie in the laser tag arena. Luckily Ami seemed interested in two men; though the fact that one had confessed and she hadn't given an immediate reply was worrisome…especially when Usagi seemed more inclined to dump Matsumara and push her on to Satoru.

'_What was that about?' _she wondered suspiciously.

In any case, it seemed all three were pairing off and so surprisingly quick after so much displayed hatred. Was this exactly what had happened in the past? What her memory had hinted to her? If so, what did that mean for her? Did she and Kunzite…no, it didn't matter. That was the past. As a Goddess of Love, she couldn't in good conscious tear her friends away from potential happiness but she'd be damn if she'd let her vigilance fall just because of some potential old fling from the past. Besides, Minako already knew it wouldn't work out for her anyways. Love readings and all that. Still, she needed to learn what had happened in order to make sure it didn't happen again. Plus getting her memory back would help her get stronger as well, win-win.

Clearing her throat, she decided a quick Scout discussion was in order. The others turned towards her, sensing the change from her usual playful demeanor. When she was sure she had each of their attention she began.

"Alright, everyone here knows that we're searching for our lost memories, Makoto I filled you in over the phone," She waited to for Makoto's acknowledging nod, "but I haven't given all of you the full details or any of the recent updates in that quarter."

Minako paused to take a deep breath. "So here it goes. Last week I had this memory hit me that I had never seen before, at least, it _felt_ like a memory. Also I didn't as much as see, as much as I felt a familiar, albeit much stronger, power. Afterwards I talked to Rei about it and it is our belief that we have yet to reach our full abilities as Scouts, though I believe we had in the past."

"You think we can get stronger?" Makoto asked, hope in her eyes. If she could get stronger, she'd never have to see her friends get hurt again.

Minako nodded, "I do."

"So do you know which memories from the Silver Millennium are missing?" Usagi wondered, "I could try filling you in."

"No, it won't work like that." Minako sighed.

"I take it Setsuna wouldn't let you look at the past?" Ami theorized.

Again Minako nodded, "Yes I went to her the other day after your text, she was…reluctant," Reluctant was putting it nicely. Not that Setsuna had been rude, she never was, but her stiff posture and distant eyes always seemed a tad haughty to Minako. It had not been a pleasant meeting. As the leader Minako needed information to get things done and Setsuna's vague replies were not the answers she needed. It seemed like Setsuna's whole purpose was just to ask more questions, ridiculous when she knew all already.

"It was a long shot anyways," Minako continued, "Setsuna explained that even if we were to see the past, we would have a hard time excepting it as truth if it wasn't something that came from within ourselves. Kind of like Usagi with math homework, she'd see it but it just wouldn't connect."

"Hey!"

"You know I kid," Minako replied chuckling, "but in any case that's the way it is. We need to find a way to awaken our memories. Also, Usagi's already tried to unlock them but it didn't work, so it really does seem like something we need to figure out on our own. Rei, have you seen anything in the fire?"

The priestess scowled, "No, not yet."

Minako frowned. Well, she hadn't thought it be easy. There was no need to rush but she felt a need to see this through quickly, driving her for answers. "I see. Well we still have tests next week anyways so it's best not to distract ourselves with anything else. Particularly since I believe the lost memories have something to do with the Shitennou, it will most likely be…depressing."

"Speaking of the Shitennou, I've discovered that they're missing memories of us as well." Ami offered.

"Really? Of us?" Makoto inquired.

"Hmm, I have a feeling," Rei murmured, "the answer to retrieving our memories may have something to do with them as well."

Throwing back her head, Minako groaned, "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Should I talk to Mamo-chan and see what he knows?" Usagi asked while slurping the last of her shake.

"It would be best to get all the information we could." Ami agreed.

"Yeah, it couldn't hurt." Minako acknowledged, "Well, keep thinking of ideas; we'll talk on this again after finals." A sudden sparkle returned to her eyes, "Speeeeeaking of which, shouldn't we celebrate the start of our vacation by heading to the beach?"

This suggestion was met by a round of cheers and soon details were being plotted and hashed out. It would be good, after all this tension, to have a little fun.

_Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou Shitennou_

Keisuke leaned against the railing of their penthouse's balcony, a glass of wine in hand as he stared out into the distance, his view obstructed by the many buildings that surrounded him. It was a beautiful night, perfect for stargazing Nao would say, but he was relieved his fellow Shitennou were inside prepping for exams granting him time alone with his thoughts and to savor the rare moment of solitude.

He hadn't spoken to Minako since that night at her place, though he had seen her in the following days during class. It was frustrating not knowing what that memory had been about or what had been mentioned about their fellow guards' relationships. What did this mean for all of them, especially now that three of the four Scouts showed such animosity towards them? Well that wasn't true. Both Nao and Satoru had mentioned that they were starting to get along with at least one of the other girls, though when Jun came home earlier he seemed torn between furious and guilty. Keisuke would have to ask him about it later.

And what were his own feelings? A strong part of him was drawn to Minako, like one of those damned moths to a flame, and he didn't know why. Had there been something between them in their past life, or at least on his part? He wasn't sure he wanted to know. What good would it do now? Besides, he refused to be ruled by the past, this was a time to start a new. And if he did have feelings for her, he didn't want to feel like it was because of the past that he did so now.

Keisuke's eyes flickered over to where he knew her building was, one of the taller buildings in their area, searching for the floor he was sure was hers. A flash of gold drew his attention and he strained to see its source to no avail. Drawing back away from the railing, Nao's telescope appeared in his peripheral vision and it only took him a second before deciding to utilize it in his search for the golden object.

Adjusting the telescopes' sight, he soon realized what he had seen had been Minako, though how she had reached him several blocks away remained a mystery. Clad only in a golden silk robe, she stood on her balcony staring up at the silver moon, eyes slowly shutting in reverence as if she offered up a prayer. The moon's rays hit her golden skin giving it a sparkling pearlescent tint, and he saw then that she was indeed a goddess amongst men. She was beautiful.

He knew he should look away, especially once he noticed the wind gently blowing the delicate robe off her shoulders. It was a private moment, though he frowned as he thought about how not private her simple voyeurism actually was. Anyone might see her on the balcony and yet he couldn't chastise her for it. Not when she seemed as serene as the princess she protected.

Standing there, mesmerized by her beauty and her clear indifference to the falling robe revealing a dark blue lacey bra, he was once again swept up into a memory.

…

Kunzite had been walking along a cliff facing the ocean ridge, having just finished checking off items on his weekly security patrol of the southern side, when he had seen her for the first time. He was returning home and his eyes had been wandering the shoreline when he spied a golden flash up ahead. Striding forward, he was surprised to find a young woman staring off into the ocean, whose hair and flowing dress were as golden as the sun. That same sun would be setting in fifteen minutes or so, and yet she made no movement to hurry away.

He didn't understand but knew he should investigate. There was a steep slope several feet away and he inched down it while keeping his eyes on the girl's figure. The girl was starting to move, albeit slowly, and he watched her closely for any indication of her purpose there. She reached down; picking up what he could only assume was a shell before squealing in delight throwing Kunzite's suspicions off guard. Slowly the girl placed the shell to her ear, while walking closer to the sea, letting the gentle waves fall around her ankles. A slow brilliant smile spread across her face and soon she was twirling and laughing in the waves, a glorious nymph where a solemn spirit had stood merely moments ago.

'_Who is she?_' Kunzite wanted to know. Clearly she was not of this Earth for he had never seen so much beauty and wonder, so much grace and energy, so many contradicting yet complementary things, all in one person. The sun was about to set, and belatedly he realized that he had stopped moving down the cliff. In the dying rays of sunlight, each winking out one by one, he looked at her once more, intent on remembering each golden detail of his goddess. Flashing brilliantly as the sun dipped under the horizon, he was momentarily blinded and when next he looked for her, she was gone, perhaps taken away with the sun.

…

Keisuke blinked, slowly awaking from the dream like memory of his past. On instinct, he looked back through the telescope only to find the space once occupied by Minako empty. A small chuckled escaped him as he slowly shook his head; it seemed some things never changed.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I tried to focus on Rei this time since she got so little time in the last chapter. Again, sorry it's so late and please review! I always love hearing from you guys. =)


End file.
